The Only One Left rebooted
by the perfect oasis
Summary: Being away from everyone you care about is never easy. Delta has to find her feet in a new school, find new friends and try not to step on too many toes. KaixOcxTala. Warning Some coase language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N okay I am really redoing this fic this time! It's still the same story line but edited and extended slightly. I didn't want to change the story just improve it, some of this story makes me cringe but this was my first attempt at writing so the cringe worthy bits stayed in. I have deleted the old story but will keep the same name. Please let me know what you think of the new version. Updating will be quick, happy reading _

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or the beyblade characters_

The only one left

Chapter 1

I stared out the window of the train that was speeding me towards my new life. Snow was falling and I was freezing, even though the train was heated I could not shake off the feeling of cold. It was as if the cold was radiating from my bones, chilling me to my very core. Why did everyone have to die? Stupid plane crash left me orphaned at the age of six. But I still had Gran, well that was until about a month ago. Now I am heading to a new life I don't want, to a place I don't want to go and to a life I want no part of.

When I arrived at the school as dusk was falling, the night was closing in and I could feel the temperature drop as the sun disappeared behind the mountains in the distance. Looking up at the large imposing building I definitely didn't feel at home. The grounds keeper met me at the gate and led me to my building.

I had arrived before everyone else I got a room with only one bed so I would at least have some privacy. I was quite surprised by the room, I was expecting a dark uninviting little room with a small window and no curtain but instead in front of me was a large room with a huge window. The room was furnished nicely in an old style with dark wood furniture that emanated class and history. I dragged my case to the bed and began to unpack even though my entire body ached and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed after having a very hot shower. Once I was unpacked I pulled out my cell phone and called Heath. He answered on the third ring.

"How's it going babes?" he calm voice came over the line and I immediately felt the need to fight back tears, I hadn't been gone long but the idea of not seeing him had me feeling really down.

"Not too good, it's cold and it's strange being the only person here yet." I was playing the sympathy card.

"Why, is it so bad?"

"Well I am here all alone, you're back home, I have no friends, I have no family and I miss you!" I gushed out all in one breath.

"Tell me some good points, it will make you feel better."

"Good points?" I let out a sigh and looked around the room.

"Try." He encouraged, his warm voice filling my ear and calming me slightly.

"Well I have my own room and it isn't too bad, what I've seen of the school looks alright, it's like a palace and my room has a huge window overlooking the lake." I walked to the window, just looking at the glassy surface of the lake with the stars reflecting in the water made me feel colder so I went back to sit on my bed.

"Doesn't sound too bad. When does everyone else arrive?"

"Tomorrow some time. I hate meeting new people" the idea was not appealing.

"Play nice, this is going to sound like a huge cop out but I have to go, but I promise I will call you tomorrow."

"Ok Bye, I miss you!" I didn't really want him to hang up on me but I didn't want to be clingy either and he wouldn't be going if he didn't really have too.

"I miss you to, Bye." And he was gone.

As I heard the line drop out I felt a tear run down my cheek. I went and found the shower in the ajoining bathroom and had the hot shower I had been wanting, then changed into my jammies and climbed into bed, it was soft and warm thanks to the electric blanket. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

I woke late in the morning 'Bugger I missed breakfast'. I got dressed in jeans, a white turtleneck, jacket, sneakers and scarf, grabbing my wallet I headed out of the dorm and into the town that I had seen from the train station the night before. It was a ten-minute walk and by the time I got there I was frozen even with all the clothing. I headed for a coffee shop and ordered breakfast.

After breakfast I got a coffee to go and wondered around the streets, I found a pair of knee high sheepskin boots and I had to buy them. I know I sound like a bimbo but it's retail therapy.

The snow looked like it was setting in so I decided I better head back to school. Getting another coffee for the road I set off along the dirt track that wound through the foot hills, I hadn't realised how primitive the place seemed before but now, well wow. When I approached the gates there were a group of students heading in and others hanging around to have a smoke, I hated the smell of cigarette smoked it made me feel slightly sick. The students gave me funny looks but I just kept walking I didn't care what they thought of me I had more important things to worry about. The building was warm and I found I didn't need my jacket. Heading up the stairs to my room I bumped into a boy hugging a laptop, he had big classes so I couldn't see his eyes, I helped him up as a navy blue haired guy called to him "Come on Chief we can't let the girls get all the good rooms." I apologised and headed to my room. As I walked up the stairs something clicked in my mind, there weren't separate dorms for girls and boys, it was mixed. This was going to be interesting but as long as I didn't get bothered in the middle of the night by a guy with a stiffy I didn't really mind. Note to self, check to make sure door has a lock!

When I opened my door, there was a lock. To my surprise there was an incredibly smokin guy sitting on my bed, he had two tone blue hair that fell across his face and his eyes and they were beautiful eyes as well crimson red with a hint of copper. He was wearing grey cargo pants, black sweater and a silver scarf. "Can I help you?" I asked eyeing him with curiosity.

"Well you can start by telling me what you are doing in my room?" He stood and brushed of his pants, this guy oozed confidence and it made me feel off guard.

"Your room I don't think so, the groundsman put me on this floor and he said to pick a room, I chose here." From what I was getting from this guy this room was prime real estate and there was no way I was going to give up on it. Really I should have realised that a one bed room would have been a minority.

"Well you are going to have to move. I have already packed your things." he said indicating my case by the door.

"No I was here first and I am not… What do you mean you packed my things? What the heck do you think you were doing touching my things? That's an invasion of my privacy" What the hell, how could he do that and not care?

"Don't worry I didn't take anything but I did have some fun with you lingerie." He let out a little chuckle. He was really enjoying this, his tone told me so! This bastard before me was mocking me.

"Perv!" He came across the room and stood about half a foot away from me.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Get out of my room."

I leaned forward, determined not to be intimidated. "Bite me!" he took a step forward and I took a few back involuntarily, eventually he was pinning me against the wall. I was annoyed with myself I shouldn't have let him intimidate me.

"How about I fight you for it?" he whispered in my ear. His breath sent a shiver through my body that I knew I shouldn't be feeling.

"Fine." I said throwing my boots and coat on the bed.

"How do you want to fight?" I was ready to kick this guys' ass no matter what format of fighting he chose. "Do you beyblade?" Well that was an easy choice.

"Who doesn't?" the flippant tone to my voice made him smirk. "Good," he said "get ready for the fight of a life time!"

I pulled out my blade and prepared to launch. Wonder Boy did the same.

"Ready?" he enquired with a tilt of his head.

"I was born ready."

"3…."

"2….."

"1….."

"Le it rip" (_A/N I felt like an ass writing that years ago and I still feel like one reading it now but I'm not going to change it) _

Our blades flew onto the floor and I immediately began to attack, his blade was strong but he didn't stand a chance. "Not bad" he said "Pity you got all settled though, you are just going to have to move. Dranzer attack." His Blade flew at mine, there was no way I was going to back down. "Delta attack." There was a huge flash of light, I had to shield my eyes to prevent myself from going blind. When the light dimmed and I could see I looked at the floor expecting to see his blade in pieces to my surprise both blades has stopped spinning. The boy smiled and left the room leaving his blade on the floor, I couldn't believe it.

I picked up Delta and returned her to her holder. I dragged my case back to the bed and unpacked again. Fifteen minuted later the boy returned closely followed by two other boys carrying a bed. "Put it down over there" he pointed to a spit by the wall. "What do you think you are doing?" I demanded as I quickly hid my under wear.

"We tied, we share the room." I gaped.

"What?" he had to be shitting me, there was no way the school was going to allow this!

"You heard me." I stormed out of the room and down to the office "I need to speak to the principal" I was out of breath but not because I was unfit, I was so angry I could have screamed.

"One moment please" the receptionist said with a smile. I flopped down in a seat and waited. A few minutes later the principal came out of his office "How may I help you miss?" his voice was cool and pleasant.

"Sir there is a boy moving into my room and he won't leave!" There was a soft chuckle. "Oh you must mean Kai, yes he has already seen me and I have agreed to let the two of you share a room."

"But" came my feeble reply, "If you don't want to share you can get another room." I turned and stormed out of the room. I was going to have to give up my room, NO NEVER. I was there first and leaving would be the same as loosing and I didn't lose.

When I got back to the room the two boys were sitting on my bed. "Do you mine?" I said through clenched teeth. "Oh how rude of me." One of the boys said jumping off my bed and coming over "Hi I'm Max Tate and you are?" I gave him my best eat dirt and die look before answering "Delta Adams" I looked at the boy still on my bed "Will you please get off my bed?" God these people were so rude!

"Since you said please I don't see why not, the names Ray but you can call me Baby!"

"How about a twat?" a small smirk tugged at the corner of wonder boys lips. "Maybe we'll just stick to Ray. Kai we're going to go and let you settle in, catch ya." They were gone. Kai flopped down on his bed and pulled out a picture magazine, flipping through the pages he turned his attention to me. "How come you and your bitbeast have the same name?" Wow very observant wonder boy, I was hoping he wouldn't have picked up on that.

"Why do you want to know?" I said stopping what I was doing to look at him. "Just curious, that's all." He flipped a page. "Well you are going to have to do better than that if you want the answer." Grabbing some clothes from my half of the wardrobe and headed into the bathroom to change. When I came out wearing an above the knee skirt and sweater, Kai stared.

"So what, I have legs. Stop staring." I threw my laundry into the hamper and pulled the boot I had bought earlier on, nice and warm.

"I'm going down to dinner, don't lock me out or go through my things again!" I told him in a stern voice.

"Hang on, I'll come with you." We left the room, me seething. He was walking so close to me I could feel him breath on the top of my head and when I walked quicker to try to put some space between us he sped up as well. About a minute later I snapped, I stopped, turning to face him. He bumped into me smiling, I took a step back and put my hand on his chest.

"From now on I want you to stay at least this far, I gestured with my hand away from me at all times, got it?" he smirked. I ignored the smirk and continued to the dining hall. To my great disgust Kai came and sat next to me with his tray of food, a few minutes later Kais friends joined us.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked myself, gee my self-pity was getting a work out lately.

"Hey you should consider yourself lucky, girls would kill to be where you are now." Tala, one of his friends smirked.

"Gee at least it would put me out of my misery!" Tala blew me a kiss. That was it I had had enough. I got up and went back to my room leaving my dinner untouched.

I took a shower and pulled on my jammies. When I left the bathroom I found Kai talking on my cell phone "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Your phone rang while you were in the bathroom so I answered it, some guy called Heath." I snatched the phone of him and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babes." Ah that voice soothed my soul.

"I've been waiting for your call all day."

"Sorry, who was that?" I cast a glance towards Kai, I could tell that this might not go so well.

"Oh, my new roommate."

"I thought you said you had a room to yourself?" Heath asked.

"I did, it's a long story. Anyway what have you been up to?"

"Not much, getting ready for school tomorrow, You?"

"Well I bought some really cool boots and spent the rest of the day fighting with Kai and his dickhead friends!"

"Is he still in the room?"

"Yeah but I don't care if he hears me" I really didn't.

There was a soft chuckle. "So babes when do you start school?"

"Day after tomorrow, I'll probably go shopping tomorrow. Spend the bank allowance."

"Good plan the month is nearly over."

"I thought so. I'm going to go to bed, fighting with Kai has made me tired" I let out a yawn that nearly separated my jaw.

"Ok talk to you tomorrow Babes."

"Yup Bye."

I put my phone on the charger and climbed into bed. "What no good night kiss?" I gave Kai the finger and rolled over.

_Please review I would love to know what you think._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The perfect oasis_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or the beyblade characters_

Chapter 2

I woke up in a pretty good mood. I took a shower, making sure I used all the hot water and went onto the main room in my bra and knickers. I slammed the bathroom door behind me to wake Kai up and walked around the room swinging my hips and looking sexy just to tease him. Kai opened his eyes at the loud bang then his mouth fell open as he watched me. I got dressed in baggy jeans and a jumper I pulled on my sneakers, grabbed my wallet, cell phone and my beanie and left the room. I was going to go into town, this was my last day of freedom and I intended to make the most of it.

I walked out of the coffee shop with a latte. The cold crisp air made my face and lungs hurt if I breathed too deeply so I kept my breathing shallow. My phone rang as I was heading into the next shop on my list of place I wanted to go.

"Talk!" I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone even though I was happy, all I wanted was to be alone.

"Hey Del, what's this I hear about you living with a guy?" one of my 'old' friends asked.

"We had a fight over my room and we ended up sharing that's all." Stupid arrogant bastard thought he could rule over me.

"Oh, I was hoping for something a little more fun!"

"Sorry to disappoint you. Can I help you with anything else."

"No, that was it."

"Ok bye."

I hung up end entered the store. I browsed around for a while before I decided what to buy. I settled on a big flat screen TV, a DVD player, a stereo with surround sound, a heater, a laptop, printer and scanner and a Playstation 2. I spent a good half an hour picking out games, flashed some plastic and organised for all the stuff to be bought to my room that afternoon. It was a good thing I had a big room or all the stuff wouldn't fit now that there were two beds in it, but then again if I had a smaller room I wouldn't have brought it all. I spent the rest of the morning bulking up my wardrobe at various stored. I headed home about two o'clock to clean and get everything ready for the arrival of my purchases. Around three thirty the electrical goods arrived. Once everything was set up I settled down to play some GT4.

Around five Kai and Max came in. "Waaah, coooool, nice set up." Max groaned in delight.

"Thanks Max, you want to play?" I was sick of trying to get my A class licence and I wanted to race.

"Sure, you bet." He sat down on the couch next to me and took a controller. Kai was laying on his bed watching the screen. "Did you have a good shower this morning?" I asked smiling

He snarled at before answering. "Maybe I would have if you didn't use all the hot water!" a sulky look crossed his face.

"Poor baby" I blew him a kiss and returned my attention back to the game. After an hour I started to get hungry. "You guys want to get some take out, my shout?" I didn't feel right eating without offering any to the other people in the room. "Sure." Max smiled "Whatever." Came Kais' blunt reply. God, would it kill him to use a full sentence? Talking to Kai could be painful.

"Look I am trying to be nice here the least you can do is meet me half way!" during my shopping bonanza I decided that is was in my best interest to be nice to Kai. After all he had been at this school for longer than me and he could make my life difficult.

I called for Chinese and we all went down to the front gate to wait for the food. After ten minutes of waiting I was frozen and my teeth were chattering, my lips were turning blue and I wasn't sure if I could still move.

There was a sigh from beside me, Kai took off his scarf and handed it to me. "What is this for?" it was a dumb question i know but I didn't understand why he was giving me his scarf. Maybe my brain had frozen. "It's called meeting you half way." He smiled, he has a great smile it was the first time I had allowed myself to think he was good looking after my first initial sighting of him. The smile added some warmth to his cool eyes. It was the first time I had seen him smile and I hoped it wouldn't be the last. "Thanks." I offered him a genuine smile in return.

The food arrived and we went back inside. As we were walking through the halls back to the room I kept getting these evil looks from a heap of girls and I was starting to think there was something wrong with me. Did I have a band aid stuck to my arse, I was considering looking but I couldn't do it subtly so I decided against it. When we got back to the room Max started laughing, it was one of laughs that was infectious but I didn't laugh because I didn't have a clue what was going on. "What's so funny, I think you need to calm down before you wet yourself?" I was truly bewildered.

"You're wearing Kais scarf!" Max said holding his sides. I gave him a 'Your point is!' look "They all want to kill you!" Gee that's great, all I needed was to be hated by the entire female population and school hadn't even started yet.

"Ah why?" I was really letting myself down with this one.

"I don't have anything to do with girls at this school if I can help it but most of them seem to be in love with me. They see the scarf as a token of love or some rubbish to that effect!" Kai dropped the take out containers on the desk.

We all sat down in front of the TV and ate. At nine fifty Kai told Max he better go so he would make curfew. We all said goodnight and Max left. Kai and I were left alone on the couch. "So, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" he asked without lifting his gaze from the screen.

"Simple, I figured it is easier to be nice and I decided you aren't too bad to be around if you aren't going through my things and trying to be difficult."

"Really?"

"Yes really." I crabbed the empty Chinese containers and went to put them in the bin then I went to put away all the clothes that I had bought. I tipped everything onto my bed and began folding. Kai came over to help, it was weird and uncomfortable something about the whole seen made me want to squirm. Kai had turned the TV off so there was no noise. I got too uncomfortable with the silence so I went to put on a CD then returned to folding. After a moment I looked at Kai to see what he was doing, he had just picked up one of the bras I had bought. He looked at me and when he saw I was watching him a slight blush crept across his cheeks.

"What don't you like it?" I teased. He smirked throwing the bra at me and began folding again.

"No it's not that I was just thinking I would prefer you without one." When we were done five minuted later there were six neat piled in front of us, tops, pants, sweaters, skirts, bras and knickers. While I was putting everything away Kai went into the bathroom to change. When he came out he was wearing a pair of black silk boxers. He smiled at my reaction, but didn't say anything. I also changed into my PJs, when I came out of the bathroom Kai was already asleep, his bangs had fallen across his face and it was an endearing site to behold. I noticed he had a tattoo, Kai lay on his stomach with his shoulders exposed and there on his right shoulder looked to be a phoenix. It was a bit hard to tell with his hair falling over part of the artwork.

I woke up early the next morning, I rolled over and looked at the clock 6 o'clock uh! Kai walked out of the bathroom smiling. "Ready for your first day of school?" he asked rubbing his hair dry.

"Not really." I frowned.

"Don't worry I got Tala to check you timetable and you have all the same classes as me." He gave me a dazzling grin. Great this Tala guy must be some form of super hacker but then again it isn't too hard to find your way into school records.

"Lucky me! I'm going to have a shower." I dragged myself out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"No problem." Kai sat down and turned on the TV.

I went into the bathroom and turned the water on, mmmmm blissful warmth. I was half way through washing my hair when the water went cold "AAAAAAAHHH KAI I AM GOING TO KICK YOU KAI! THAAAT WAS REALLY MEAN!" I finished my shower as quickly as possible, flung a towel around myself and stormed out. "You used all the hot water, you must have been in there for an hour!" I yelled not caring if I woke anyone up. "I know, it was payback for yesterday." The grin was in place again. "Payback, I thought we were friends?" I demanded as I held the towel around me as tightly as I possibly could.

"We are, kind of but that doesn't mean I am going to take all your crap." He flicked through some channels looking for something that caught his attention.

"I just can't win with you can I?" I was starting to realise that Kai wasn't as easy to cross as I first thought. I should have known that wonder boy could hold his own.

"Hey don't hate the player, hate the game. By the way you look hot in that towel!" I was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. I stormed over and throw it open. "What do you want?" I recognised one of the many girls who had given me the death glare last night. She wasn't fazed by my soggy appearance. "Hi I'm looking for Kai." Her sweet chirpy voice made me want to cover my ears. I tried to hind my eye roll but I think she caught it. "Sorry, he's busy right now, can I pass on a message?"

The girl frowned. "Just tell him…." She was cut off by Kai as he came to stand behind me.

"What do you want Gwen?" I could tell by his tone that this was one of the girls that had a thing for him.

"I just came by to see if you need any help getting dressed!" she was staring at his boxer shorts the had put on after his very long shower with lusty eyes. Kai hadn't gotten dressed in his uniform yet so she didn't notice Kai whisper in my ear.

"Play along and I will be indebted to you forever!" before I had a chance to respond Kais arm laced around my shoulders and he placed a kiss on my neck just below my ear "Sorry Gwen but I've got all the help I need."

Playing along I arched my neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, at the same time putting my hand on his hip. "Oh, well you know where to find me when you change your mind." Her eyes were slits as they bore into my skin.

"I won't, but thanks." She gave me one last evil look before she marched off head held high in the air. I closed the door and was going to continue getting ready but Kai still had hold of me. He spun me around and pinned me against the door. "Damn you are dead sexy in that towel and you smell amazing, taste it too." He breathed into my neck trailing kissed up my neck to my jaw. "And you smell good too." I told him. Okay this wasn't what I had been expecting.

"Uh Kai, could you please get off?" I was trying to push him off but it wasn't working. He started to work the knot on my towel "Kai!" I yelled into his ear but he didn't seem to notice my raised voice.

"Mmmmmnn" he grunted from just above my chest. "Get off!" I managed to lift his head so he was looking into my eyes, big mistake! He began to lower his face to mine, oh no he was going to kiss me! "Kai" I raised my hand and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. "Ah, what was that for?" his eyes were dazed and smoky with lust.

"Kai stop it." The fog seemed to clear. "Oh sorry, got carried away didn't I?" he still had hold of me.

"Did you hear a single thing I said to you?" I asked as I tightened the knot on my towel again.

"No, What?" Kai asked looking slightly confused.

"Don't worry about it, now will you let me go please?" he backed away looking a little sheepish. I grabbed some clothes and headed in to the bathroom to finish getting ready. When I came out Kai was dressed and watching TV again. I sat on my bed and pulled on some checked tights. Once I was done I slipped on my black school shoes and grabbed by bag.

"Come on, lets go and get some breakfast." He followed me out the door still watching me with his intense eyes. We didn't speak until we had our breakfast in front of us.

"Del?" Maybe all the lust hadn't gone out of him, his voice was husky and warm and it made me feel weak at the knees, good thing I was sitting down.

"Mmmn" I said through a mouthful of food.

"I'm sorry, it's just you looked….." I cut him off

"It's okay just don't do it again ok?" I lifted my eyes from my plate and looked at him.

"Okay." He said. It was funny, somehow I didn't believe him.

We finished you breakfast in silence. Some of Kais' friends joined us but we didn't join in the conversation. The bell rang and we all headed off to class.

"Good morning everyone, welcome to a new year, we have a new student with us. A Miss Delta Adams, would you please come up the front and tell us a little about yourself?" I got up from my seat next to Kai and walked to the front of the class. As I walked past Gwen she tried to trip me so I kicked her in the shin. "Hi everyone, I am Delta Adams I am 17 years old I am an only and my favourite colour is Blue. I came here from Denmark, I like roller balding, ice skating and snowboarding. I love to shop any Questions?" there was the usual questions like will you go out with me? And are you a bottle blonde? Then Gwen put her two cents in

"So why are you and Kai sleeping in the same room?" A lot of girls gave me dirty looks after that question and I was trying to formulate a suitable answer when the teacher told me to sit down, thank god! I returned to my seat ant the teacher began the lesson.

"Today class we will be learning about the way global warming is affecting the tidal patterns. The class was pretty boring so Kai and I played X's and O's. The bell went after one and a half hours and I pulled out my timetable to see what I had next. What fun Maths then Chemistry then Legal Studies, this was going to be one killer of a first day! As the day progressed I met a few other students. I met Mariah, Rays' girlfriend and Emily, Maxs' girlfriend. We got along okay and they didn't try to stab me with their pens so that was a bonus!

I sat in the last class of the day willing the final ten minutes to go, the teacher was babbling on about how you could get out of a parking ticket if you used some stupid claws about a sexist remark if there was no way to prove it. The bell went and I practically ran from the room. I headed back to my room and had a shower before Kai had a chance to use all the hot water. When I came out Kai and some of his friends were waiting for me. "We are going into town to get some pizza you want to come?" Okay was there something wrong with the food in the cafeteria? Oh wait yeah there was. "Sure just let me get dressed." A guy with dark blue hair walked up to me, I recognised him as the one that yelled at the boy I ran into the other day. "The names Tyson, but you can call me Tie and that over there is Kenny but you can call him Chief." "Hi I'm Delta, you can call me Delta and one other thing," I walked over to him and lifted his chin with my free hand that wasn't holding up my towel. "My face is up here so unless you are talking to my chest look me in the eye!" I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door I could hear all the guys laughing at Tyson. I got dressed, tied my hair back and put on some lip gloss. When I was ready we left. We took several different cars, I went with Kai, Tyson and Chief went with Tala and Max, Ray, Mariah and Emily went in another car.

We all walked into 'Hot Box' and found a table, a moment later a girl in black pants and a red T-shirt came to take our drink orders. To my surprise the boys all ordered beer. "How can you guys order beer, none of you are 21?" "My uncle owns the place." Max murmured from Emilys' neck where he had been amusing himself. "What would you like?" The waitress was getting impatient waiting for my order "Oh just a coke please."

I had a good time that night everyone was laughing and having fun even if the boys got a little drunk. We headed back around quarter to ten so we would make the curfew and not get locked out of the school. I was a good thing that Emily, Mariah and I could drive because we would have to carry the boys back otherwise. We all said goodnight in the parking lot and I managed to drag Kai back to our room. As we were climbing up the stairs to the third floor my mind was begging 'PLEASE DON'T throw up on me, Please don't throw up on me!' We made it to the room without incident and I dropped Kai on his bed, pulled his shoes off and threw a blanket over him.

The next morning I got up first, took a shower and used all the hot water. It was getting late so I thought I better wake Kai. "Rise and shine Wonder Boy, time to get up or you'll be late for class." Kai dragged himself out of bed and took a shower, he didn't even say anything about there being no hot water. When he came out he took a few Aspirins and lay on the couch. For some reason I felt really bad for him even though he did this to himself. "I'll go get you a coffee." I offered.

I went to the dining hall and got a coffee. None of the other boys were there so I figured they were all in bed still. I took the coffee back to the room and gave it to Kai, he seemed to perk up a little after the coffee so we went to class. The first bell rang as we took our seats. About ten minutes into the class the other boys came in looking a little the worse for wear and took their designated seats. By the end of the class I was fed up, I couldn't do the work, Kai had fallen asleep and Tala had thrown up. I took Kai back to our room and put him to bed, I was getting ready to leave again when there was a loud banging on the door. I walked over and wrenched it open Gwen was standing there in a little skanky outfit. I didn't know how she got away with it, the school had a dress code.

"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

"I want to see Kai." Gwen said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry he's sick." I told her.

"Let me see him!" I opened the door wider so that she could see Kai flat out on his bed.

"There happy now?"

"I want to talk to him." Will this girl never give up?

"No, he is sleeping! And if you don't mind I have a place I need to be."

I pushed her out of the doorway and set off down the hall. When I was on the first floor I bumped into the principal. "Where do you think you are going little Miss?"

"Oh I have an appointment with my therapist, my lawyer thought it would be a good idea!" I told him. "Oh very well off you go then." I didn't really have an appointment with a therapist but there was something I had to do.

_Please review I would love to know what you think._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The perfect oasis_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or the beyblade characters_

Chapter 3

The first thing I did when I got to town was check how much money I had left, nearly $500 that should be enough. I went back to the electrical store and got one of the guys to help me, when I was done I had everything I needed to set up a mini surveillance system on my door. I grabbed some more aspirin for Kai and headed home. Classes weren't finished for the day so I set to work. I unscrewed the peephole on the door and fitted in the tiny camera, next I went to my computer and installed the software. When I was finished I had a clear view of the hall and everyone in it too, when Gwen came back I would be ready for her!

I woke Kai and told him I was going to have dinner and that I would bring some soup back for him. This must be one heck of a hangover, he must have drank more than I thought. When I got to the dining hall I had a look at the food and decided I could wait for breakfast. I got Kais soup and headed back to the room, I was on the second floor landing when I felt someone grab my wrist, I was spun around and came face to face with Gwen.

"What do you thinK you are doing? You don't go grabbing people when they are carrying hot liquids" I spat at the girl I had come to strongly dislike in such a short time.

"You aren't allowed food out of the dining hall!"

"Like you care! Get over yourself!" God this girl had some problems, namely me, but still big problems.

"Well I do now!" I would love to pour this hot soup over her right now but then I would have to go back and get more.

"Get lost." My tone was final.

"Make me." I watched as she squared off her stance like she was getting ready to fight me! If it wasn't so pathetic I would have laughed.

"Look, just get out of my way. I am not in the mood for this right now." I wanted to add something really childish like 'fuck off fuck features but I decided to keep my dignity.

"No, why should I?" Okay so now she was really getting in my face?

"Really?" this girl really needed to get over herself!

Gwen nodded and before I could do anything she had knocked the hot soup out of my hand and all over me.

"You little Cow!" Oh jebees this stuff burns!

"Keep your hands off Kai!" If I wasn't in so much pain I would have laughed, she was snarling at me like some dog with a transmittable disease. Come on start frothing at the mouth.

"Why should I, he isn't yours? He is his own person you know!" I was so angry that if she had told me to stay with Kai I would have said no just to spite her, but then there was the fact that nothing had actually happened between Kai and I not really anyway so here we were back at her problems.

"This is war!" Gee what a corny and completely crap line!

"Sweet, I give good war." I would have been in a better state to defend myself and stop her proclaimed war if I wasn't getting third degree burns as I stood there!

The soup was burning my skin but like hell I was going to show pain, I turned and walked back to my room. When I got back to the room the first thing I did was rip off my shirt, underneath my skin was red and stinging from the burn, Tala was in the room, I watched as his eyebrows raised but I didn't care I had to get it off. I was getting a worried look from Kai but I didn't care about that either. I went into the bathroom and took a cold shower. It took the heat out of the burn but it still stung, I rummaged around in the first aid kit until I found the burns cream, I smothered it on my chest and put a lose bandage on over the burn. I pulled on Kais dressing gown, I forgot my clothed and went into the main room. "What happened to you?" the boys asked. "I had a run in with Gwen and she threw your hot soup on me." I was a little calmer now some of the pain had gone away.

"She did what?" Kai asked incredulously as he got off the couch where he and Tala had been sitting. I was pleased to see they both looked better than the last time I saw them.

"It's ok, I'll be fine and I have a plan to get payback! Do you still have a hang over?" I asked looking carefully at Kai. "Yeah, my head canes!" he did still look a little pale.

"There is a new box of Aspirin in the bathroom cupboard and I'll go and get you my hang over cure. Oh and I need the keys." He gestured towards the general direction of his half of the room. "If you can find them they are all yours."

I went to get dresses, grabbed the keys, my jacket and wallet and left, I was back in ten minutes with a McDonalds bag filled with French fries, chicken nuggets and three cokes. I handed out the drinks, chicken nuggets and French fries and went to ring Heath.

"Hello." He sounded hesitant.

"Heath It's me" I laughed into my phone.

"Hi babes." His voice cleared when he realised who it was.

"So how is everyone?" I suddenly felt desperate for news of my old life and friends.

"Good, so tell me what you bought on your shopping trip." He was so eager to hear what I had brought but 'good' didn't really cover what I wanted to know, I didn't really want to back or side track so I decided to answer his question.

"Well I got a TV, DVD, stereo, heater, computed, scanner, printer. Our room is pretty set now." I was cheering up just hearing his voice.

"Our?" I could hear the mirth in his voice.

"Yeah Kai and I called a truce." I explained as I fiddled with the laces on my shoes.

"Oh so how is school?" Heath asked changing the subject.

"School is okay but there is this girl Gwen, she really doesn't like me. She thinks Kai is in love with me or something so she has decided the make my like sucky. Today she spilt hot soup all over me and I've got a huge burn all over my chest, but I'll get her back I have a plan, but I need Kai to help me!" I wanted to laugh of loud at my idea, it was a classic! Gwen will be having puppies.

"Why do you need Kais help?" Heath sounded slightly irritated and bemused at the same time if that is even possible.

"Well she likes Kai and I intend to make her really jealous. Anyway tell me what's going on where you are." I finally got my question in again.

There was a sigh. "Well everyone misses you, school sucks it's no fun without you, Puka misses you heaps and my mom thinks I should get a new attitude."

"I miss Puka so much, give him a hug for me please!" Great now I was depressed again.

"Ok will do, I have to go, I've got homework. You would think the teachers would give you the first week off but sadly not." Why is it that Heath and I seem to be having these short, spasmodic conversations? Is my best friend in the whole wide world trying to get rid of me?

"Ok Bye." That's the way Delta, avoid confrontation, running away only makes things worse for when you really face what's happening.

"Bye." His voice was quiet, I waited for the dial tone before I hung up.

"Who's Puka?" Kai asked, he must have been listening.

"My dog." I told him as I came and sat with him and Tala. "Oh-kay."

We all sat and watched TV for a while but it was getting boring so we played 'Bull Shit' for a while. I put the CD payer on and we started a game of Poker, we had been playing for a while when there was a knock on the door. This was the moment I'd been waiting for, well I hoped so anyway. I checked the monitor to make sure to was Gwen and surprise, surprise it was. I walked over to the door and signalled for the boys to be quite. I started to moan quietly, slowly getting loader. "Oooooooooow that is so good, yeah baby." I looked over to the monitor and the look on Gwens face was priceless. I continued moaning still getting louder, I motioned for Kai to come over to the door. He came over and joined in. "You know how I like it." Kai growled. Tala was watching the monitor and was shaking with silent laughter. Gwen stood there for another minute listening then stormed off. As soon as she was gone we all howled with laughter. I went to the computer and replayed the tape for Kai and I to see. "I can't believe she stood listening!" Tala laughed "I can, she's a freak! I'm probably going to get beaten to a pulp by the bimbo brigade tomorrow but god it was worth it!"

"KAI" I yelled from the bathroom on my semi naked from.

"WHAT?" he yelled back.

"Can I please borrow a Singlet?"

"Why?" he yelled again.

"Because that stupid cow burned my boobs and I can't wear a bra!" humiliating much?

Kai got a Singlet and handed it to me around the bathroom door. I pulled it on being careful of the burn, put on my skirt and went out onto the main room. Kai stared, god you would think he had never seem nipples! "How bad is it?" I lifted up the bottom of the Singlet to show him. He wrinkled his nose, "Ooooooooooh, looks sore!" he murmured with pity.

"It really stings!" I could play the sympathy card but it really wasn't in the mood.

"Go lay on your bed." Kai said in a clam voice.

"What?" as in what the heck for?

"Just do it." Kai walked over to his chest of draws and pulled out a tube of cream. He walked over and told me to lift the Singlet. I lifted the Singlet so only my breasts were covered. He put some cream on his hands and rubbed them together. I flinched when he touched me, his hands felt so cold against my burn. He slowly began to massage the cream in. as his hands mover further up my chest I felt his fingers brush the bottom of my breasts, tugging slightly. Even though it hurt a little I felt like I could lay here forever! The song lyrics were right- 'there is a fine line between pleasure and pain.' His hands moved up slightly and I breathed out, damn it I was getting turned on. I looked up at Kai, he was smiling and he knew what he was doing to me. He looked at me still massaging when the door opened and Tala, Max and Tyson walked in, "Oh, sorry!" Tala said turning to leave. "It's okay." I said shifting away from Kais touch, "We were just finishing up!" I quickly straighten the singlet Kai had lent me.

"What happened to your chest?" Tyson asked with fake concern, staring at my breasts. "I got burnt yesterday that's all." I told him in a smooth voice, I know I haven't know Tyson for long, well any of these guys really but what I was getting at was Tyson gets on my nerves "And that would explain why Kai had his hands on your chest?" see getting on my nerves!

"Yeah pretty much!… Why are you here?" Kai cut in.

"Well today is Friday and we were wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Tala spoke up from where he had been standing silently. "Sure are there any decent clubs around here?" Tyson shot Kai a questioning look "You didn't tell her!" Tala asked.

"Tell me what?" left out of the loop again, maybe not, hopefully just new.

"Kai owns the best nightclub in town!" Ha, would wonder boy's wonders never seise? I'm not sure how that works when really none of us are old enough to drink.

"Sure I'll be there, sounds fun." I said shooting Kai a questioning look.

Classes were immensely dull that day, mainly tests to see whre everyone was at. At lunch I saw Gwen annoying Kai so I decided to put a stop to it, not that I was jealous but because she was just so annoying!

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his chest "Hey baby give me a kiss!" Kai didn't need telling twice, I think this morning encounter left him feeling the same as me. He pulled me around his body and kissed me full on the mouth, tongue and all. We kissed for a while before I broke contact. "You were great last night, maybe we could have a repeat before we go to your club tonight?" Kais eyes darkened as his lusty eyes bore into mine "Say around five thirty?" I asked playing innocents

"Sure but no hand cuffs this time and I want the top." He joked. I gave him one last kiss before heading over to where Tala was waiting. He slung an arm around me and let out a low throaty chuckle "You are so bad!"

I gave him a wicked grin. "That's nothing I told her we were going to Kais club tonight and I bet you a blow job she will turn up!" that may have been a little rash but meh!

"You are so on." Tala smiled he didn't care if he got one or gave one Delta was fine in his eyes and if she wasn't the object of Kai's attention at the moment he would have marked his claim!

My next class was gym and we were doing judo, I made sure I was partnered with Kai. We spent the entire lesson trying to pin each other to the ground, it was fun and it drove Gwen wild, even better! So very satisfying! We had a free period after gym so we all went back to our respective rooms to get ready to go out.

"You bet him WHAT?" Kai yelled when I told him my and Talas' bet. I had just come out of the bathroom in my pants and a lace Singlet top that I didn't need to wear a bra under. "A blow job." I told him again.

"You're going to give him a blow job?" Kai asked incredulously.

"No he'll be giving me one, I won't lose!"

"Actually you will, I told the bouncer never to let her through the doors." Wow Kai was really not happy.

"Hhhmmmmn, how about we make a bet?" I asked.

"It will take more than a blow job for me to let her in my club!"

"Ok, how about if I lose and she shows up I will do whatever you want!" he was paying more attention to my freshly shaven and moisturised legs that what I was saying "Whatever." I don't know if he realised it or not but I had already lost the bet, she would be there with bells on. I didn't care, with the massage and all the groping and kissing I was getting really sexually frustrated, I had never had this problem before. I had always been able to relieve the stress with Heath. Heath was my best friend, we tried dating for a while but it didn't work out and for some weird reason when we broke up we didn't stop sleeping together. Friends with benefits you got to love that! But he wasn't here, mores the pity. Lately I had been turned on 24-7 and Kai was totally drop dead sexy! Oh wait I think the phrase I was looking for was sex on legs. And off limits….. getting involved with your room mate was a very bad idea!

_Please review I would love to know what you think._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The perfect oasis_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N just a warning to all that this chapter contains adult material that may offend some readers. For those of you who continue to read I hope you enjoy the story it really isn't that graphic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or the beyblade characters_

Chapter 4

We got to the club around ten. Cars and people lined the street, dealers were dealing and hookers were hooking, several made their way towards Kais' car but once they realised there wasn't going to be any sales of any kind they moved off. I was a little surprised, I hadn't realised that this town was big enough for what I had just seen. Kai and I got out of his car and went to meet up with the others who had gathered by the door. When Kai and I walked over the bouncer unclipped the rope to let us through. There were the usual complaints from the people in line but all that disappeared as soon as I set foot inside the club.

I was hit with a wall of sound that nearly knocked me back a step. "This place is great!" I breathed as I squinted through the smoke haze. "Just great?" Kai said into my ear. I turned to him and smirked trying to disguise the shiver that just shot through my spine, the club was better than great, neon lights flashed, blue lights made anything white glow, lasers sliced through the smoky interior of the club and there was awesome music reverberating from the speakers and sub woofers that were placed around the room and built into the walls. A balcony was suspended from the roof with steel cables, which looked to be swaying with all the bumping and grinding bodies on it and to top it off that atmosphere was electric!

Kai led us into a private lounge, we all gathered around a set of couches and sat down. Tyson and Max went to get drinks as Kai handed out VIP passed. "Ok everyone you know the drill but for Deltas sake I will say it again. This pass will get you into any part of the club you wish to go, Do Not lose the passes the only area that is not special invite is the dance floor and the downstairs bar so you will need them for everything else. Okay?" everyone nodded. "Alright get to it!" Everyone got up and hurried off to do whatever they wanted to do leaving Kai and me sitting on the couches opposite each other. I took a sip of my red square (Red Bull and Vodka for those who were wondering) before placing it on a coffee table infront of me. This was really difficult, Kai wasn't doing everything to make me uncomfortable, infact he was paying me no attention at all. Looking over the railing down onto the dancing mass of people that covered the dance floor and the DJ, who from what I could see was having some real fun with his turntable and various gadgets. Alright I can't take it anymore I have to say something.

"So Kai." God what a great conversation starter!

Kai turned to me and quirked a brow in question.

"So." I started again. "What else do you have here apart from a dance floor?" I asked blurting out the first thing that came into my mind.

He stared at me for a moment before answering

"Poker room, pool room, hot tubs, VIP bar, VIP lounge, VIP dance floor and a mini casino." Kai turned back to the DJ after he had run off his clubs features. I had to admit I was impressed it was better than any other club I had ever been in.

"Oh, wow!" great I was left with nothing left to say, 'Oh' pretty much summed it up, there could be a 'wow' in there somewhere as well.

I finished my drink and stood "Where are you going?" Kai asked turning his attention to me.

"I am off to mingle with the commoners." I said gesturing to the dance floor below us. Kai nodded, he nodded? As in I needed his permission to go and dance!

What I didn't understand was how a simple nod could get me so angry especially knowing Kai the way I thought I did. Oh well time for some good old fashioned stress relief, DANCING!

I made my way down the stairs and into the throng of people bumping and grinding together. I pushed my way over to one of the speakers and grabbed the closest guy to me. "Hey baby" he breathed into my neck, as my hips ground into his. Gee what a pick up line smooth as silk.

"Hey." I smiled. The music changed to an even faster song and I swear our hips were nearly a blur. I could feel the perspiration dampening my brow but I didn't care, I was having a great time dancing and I could literally feel all the tension drain from my body. We danced for a couple more songs before I went back up to the balcony. I got another red square and went to sit down, Kai was still there but now there was a red head sitting on his lap giving him a lap dance. I turned away, REALLY NOT my thing. I had been staring at the wall for a few minutes when Tala came over. He leaned over the back of the couch and placed a soft kiss on my neck, I craned my head back so I could see him. "Can I help you?" still kissing my neck he whispered "She's here." I smiled, stood up and took Talas' hand "Lead the way" Tala smiled and tugged me towards another stair case.

_Kais POV_

"Shit!" I pushed the dancer off my lap and watched Delta go up to one of the rooms the room with Tala. Why did I ignore her again? Every time I am near her I just want to jump her, well I did win the bet so I will get further than Tala. Mmmn I get to get down and di…. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Yeah" I snapped into the phone, this better be important or so help me god.

"Kai, there is a guy down here who says he knows you."

"Put him on."

There was a brief pause as the phone was passed over.

"Who are you?"

"It's Heath, Deltas' friend."

"Put the bouncer back on"

There was another pause.

"Let him in and give him a VIP pass."

"Yes sir." The bouncer obliged.

I hung up and turned my attention back to the stairs, she had been up there for over half an hour. Once again my thoughts were interrupted. Infront of me stood a tall guy around my age who looked almost identical to Miguel.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Yeah are you Kai?" he asked folding his arms.

"Depends who's asking." If this was some kid with an agenda I really didn't have the time.

"I'm Heath."

I studied him for a moment before standing and extending my hand which he took.

"So you are the guy living with Delta?"I inclined my head in answer to his question.

"And why exactly do the two of you share a room?"

"Because we both lost…" my voice trailed off as the subject of our conversation came down the stairs closely followed by Tala. She looked beautiful and happy, her cheeks had a soft pink glow, she just seemed to radiate happiness and Tala looked pleased with himself too. She saw Heath and let out a squeal. I felt my stomach tighten as she flung her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, there was no tongue but it was a little more than friendly. She was just so happy to see him. Why couldn't she light up like that when I enter a room? Sure we had only known each other for a week but still it seemed like we had known each other for ages. I stood and left the club feeling empty, first Tala and now Heath. I headed to the car but was interrupted by one of the many ladies of the night. "Hey baby you look a little sad come over here and let me put a smile on that beautiful face of yours." I turned away from her groaning in disgust and got into my car, but where to go? I couldn't go back home, not yet, I couldn't see her at the moment.

I inserted the key into the lock of my hotel room, 'not bad' I thought as I looked around. Deciding to take a shower I stripped my clothes letting the lay where they fell and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the shower I stood under the hot water feeling the jets massage my shoulders and ease my pain. 'Pain? Why did I feel like a part of me had been ripped out of me when I saw Delta go off with Tala, then watching her kiss Heath, this girl was seriously getting to me? And the way she looked when she saw Heath, stab right in the heart!' I let out a sigh and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower I closed the shower door behind me. Grabbing a towel I rubbed myself dry and throw on a terry robe and heading out into the main room, flicked on the television and got into bed.

_Deltas POV_

I sat in our room staring at Kais' bed. 'Where the hell was he?' after I came back with Tala and found Heath he just disappeared. I hope he is all right. I looked at my watch 2:45 am, where the hell was he! I thought he would be back in here when I came in but no, no Kai.

I stayed up the whole night waiting for Kai to come home, 'Ha, home. I actually consider this place home.' By first light I was incredibly worried so I went to look for him. I walked into town and headed for the club, no sign of Kai or his car. I wasn't really sure where to look next so I decided to walk around town looking for him or his car. I was that worried I felt very sick but I kept chiding myself. 'He's a big boy he can look after himself.' Yeah I know that but I'm still worried. I searched the town for hours, but I couldn't find him. Around eleven I went back to the school, I really hope he is there! But no, no Kai no anyone. Then I had a really bright idea, why the hell didn't I think of this before. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Kais number. No answer.

_End Deltas POV_

_Kais POV_

My phone started to ring, I checked the caller ID before answering, when I saw it was Delta I let the phone ring out. I looked at my watch, 'bugger' I'll have to go back soon, soon but not yet.

My phone rang several more times before I finally decided to head back to school, knowing my luck Delta will have a search party out looking for me, she probably expects me to be found floating face down in a river somewhere or laying in a ditch.

I walked into our room at around five-thirty there was a squeak before I was confronted by Delta, she took one look at me before flinging her harms around me and bursting into tears. I patted her back gently to try and soothe her but this really wasn't my area of expertise, it was more Ray's department. Ray could always say something to cheer someone up but that really wasn't me so I decided to keep my mouth shut to prevent verbal gushes of the nervous kind. Instead I pulled her close and enfolded her in my arms.

There was a knock at the door, I didn't bother answering it I was happy where I was and after a little while the person went away.

_Delta's POV_

It felt so good being held by Kai, there was no sexual tension crackling between us for a change, just a calm kind of acceptance. As Kai relaxed his arms slid down my back slightly so they were resting just shy of my bum something in my stomach flickered to life, all of a sudden I wanted Kais' hands on my bum. Looking up I met his eyes, they were liquid fire and they burned into mine. He reached down and lifted me slightly so that he could kiss me without bending his neck and I wrapped my legs around him for support as the kiss deepened…

_End Delta's POV_

_Kais' POV_

Looking down into Deltas' face I felt like a bit of a twat! So many things from the past week seemed so petty now that we were both where we were meant to be. A soft change crept across her face so I knew that Delta felt the same way. Reaching down I lifted her body to mine as she reached up and as our lips met her legs wrapped around my waist. It was as if my body exploded! I felt a burning lower down and pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss.

I looked at Delta for final conformation before I carried her towards my bed. Setting her own I pulled of her singlet being carful of her burns as she removed my shirt. I looked down at this half naked woman before me and a new rush of desire surged through my body. I undid the snap on her jeans as she struggled with my belt buckle. Pushing her back onto my bed I slid her jeans down her legs so that she was naked except for a pair of pink lace knickers. I just about ripped my buckle off, stepping out of my jeans I joined her on the bed. The woman laying before me was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, even with the slight smudging of her mascara from her tears. Our lips met, hands roamed and explored each other's bodies, skin tingled, breathing quickened and hearts raced. I pulled her closer to me still as our bodies entwined a soft moan escaped form the woman in my arms as physical desire took over…

_End Kais POV_

Hours later the couple on the bed still lay entwined in a tangle of limbs and sheets neither Kai nor Delta wanted to be the first to get up and leave the cocoon of intensity that they had wrapped around themselves. They had explored every inch of each other over the past two hours, there was nothing left that could be hidden and a new deeper closeness had formed between the two of them.

"We really should go and put in an appearance in the dining hall, everyone will be wondering where we are and I'm starting to get hungry." Delta said from her resting place on Kai's chest.

"Let them wonder, the only thing I'm hungry for is you!" Kai told her as he toyed with her hair.

"Kai I'm being serious." Her fingers started to trace small rings across his stomach.

Kai felt his muscles tighten. "Okay we can go but I need to have a shower first and you are joining me." He said as he stilled her hand. "If you keep doing that we are never going to get out of this room."

Delta smiled to herself as she pushed herself away from Kai and into a sitting position. "Come on then, at least this time I don't have worry about you using all the hot water." Kai chuckled as he watched the shapely figure before him cross the room and disappear into the bathroom.

"Okay wait for me, I'm coming." Kai got up from the bed and followed, feeling one very happy young man.

As the water hit the tiles and steam filled the room neither Kai nor Delta heard the phone ring. So much had changed in the past few hours and so little they knew.

_Please review I would love to know what you think._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The perfect oasis_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N just a warning to all that this chapter contains adult material that may offend some readers. For those of you who continue to read I hope you enjoy the story it really isn't that graphic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or the beyblade characters_

Chapter 5

Later that night after they had gotten back from dinner Kai and Delta settled down on the couch to watch some television, there wasn't much on being a Sunday night mainly old movies and the news. A buzzing noise started from the other side of the room, Delta realised that it was her phone. Detangling herself from Kai she headed over to answer it. Weird! The caller Id said that David was calling. Why would Heaths' brother be calling her and at this late of the night too? Picking up the phone she got a slight uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, pressing the button she answered.

"Hello?" Delta hadn't talked to David for quite some time and him calling her now was worrying.

"She answers her phone! I have been trying to call you for ages I've lost count of how many messages I have left you." David's voice was deep and reassuring even if he did seem a little on edge.

"David what's going on, why are you calling me?" She was tired it had been a long day and now she was ready to go to sleep.

"Del" there was a pause "It's Heath, he was in an accident on his way home today."

Everything went fuzzy, soft and out of focus, then everything went black…

Kai's POV

My attention wasn't really on the TV so when I heard a thump behind me followed by a clatter the noise had my attention straight away. I looked over the back of the couch to see Delta laying flat on the floor, 'what the hell?' I jumped up and ran around to her. Kneeling down beside her I checked to see if she had hit her head, it didn't seem too bad, no bump. I could hear a strange noise like someone yelling from a long way away. Looking around I realised that there was still someone on the other end of the phone. Picking it up I put it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"What the hell happened, where did Delta go?" the voice on the other end sounded worried.

"She fainted I think. What did you say to her?" people don't randomly faint it must have been important.

"Heath was in an accident on his way home today. Delta needs to come home as soon as she can." The male voice on the other end of the line took on a sombre tone. "He didn't make it."

"Oh, that's terrible I'll let her know when she wakes up. I will bring her up as soon as I can." Kai was shocked, he thought of the young man that had stood before him the night before. It was hard to believe that he was dead. It was going to be even harder for Delta to accept, her best friend was gone forever.

End Kai's pov

Deltas POV

We arrived in the little town around 1 pm it had been a long, silent drive.

"So where are we going?"

I gave Kai directions and we drove through the small town and quiet streets until we came to the outskirts of the town. We drove up a long drive way and finally my old home came into view.

"God I missed this place." I breathed as I took in the scene before me, pretty gardens, big trees and general harmony.

We got out of the car and headed up to the front door. The butler answered the ring and I was greeted by my old friend.

"Miss, it's so good to see you." He smiled at me.

"It's great to see you too." I gave the old man a hug.

"What brings you back?" he asked. The holidays aren't for a while yet." The old man was so warm, I hated to put him on edge with the truth.

"I have some personal matters to attend to." I told him not wishing to upset him.

"Very well." The butler turned his attention to Kai.

"Oh, sorry. This is Kai, he is a friend of mine from school."

"It's nice to meet you master Kai."

"It's nice to meet you too sir." Kai extended his hand, which the butler took.

After the introductions we all went inside and I made us all some coffee. We all sat around for a few hours talking about things that had happened in the past few months. When I told Henry about Gwen he laughed.

"You know what you should do?" Henry asked.

"What?"

"Do you remember when you set Amies' hair on fire because she stole you necklace?"

"Henry!" I said pretending to be shocked.

We all laughed at that. Henry was great, even though he was the butler we had always been friends and he was somewhat of a father figure to me. He was always nice to me and it wasn't just because I signed his pay checks like the other employees.

"Well I have to go and see some people, so I'll be back for dinner."

"What would you like?" Henry asked.

"I don't really mind, surprise me!"

I got up from the table and headed towards the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kai asked me with concern. Half getting up from his seat.

My progress to the door was halted. I turned to Kai and smiled.

"No, this is something I have to do on my own. But thanks."

Three AM played on the radio as I drove over to Heaths old house. I had to pull over because I was crying so hard I couldn't see the road properly. It was one of Heaths favourite songs. After the song finished I wiped away my tears and pulled back out onto the road. I rounded a corner and the house came into view. I had a momentary panic attack, I had spent so much of my childhood in this home and now things would never be the same. There were so many memories tied up in that house. I pulled up and stopped at the top of the drive, my attention was caught by a movement to my right. I looked over at the dilapidated swing hanging from the big old Jackeranda (Big tree with purple blossoms I think that is how you spell it but I'm hopeless with botanical names) swing in the breeze. I remembered the day that Heath begged his brother David to put it up for us, we must have been about six years old.

-FlashBack -

Heath and I sat under the huge tree, we both let out a sigh and then instantaneously started to giggle. After I controlled myself I looked over at Heath.

"You know laughing isn't going to get the swing up."

He sighed again. "I know."

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I know, wait here. I'll be back in a flash.

The little Heath ran across the lawn and into the house.

-inside -

"Daaavvviiiiidddddddddd." Heath wined

"What do you want midget?" David looked away from the TV.

"Can you please, pretty, pretty, pretty please come and put a swing up for me and Delli?" he begged

"Do it yourself." He was told.

"I can't I'm too short. PLEASE!"

"If I help you what do I get." David asked with an evil smirk.

"How about I clean your room for a week." Heath asked hopefully.

"Deal." The two brothers shook hands, this was a very important business deal they were conducting here.

-Back outside-

Heath walked out of the house closely followed by David. He took the two roped and through them over a strong branch the tied the ends to the swing so it would be sturdy and strong.

"Now don't hurt yourselves." David told us before going back inside.

"Come on I'll push you." Heath called to me.

I got on the swing and Heath pushed me. "Higher." I screamed "Higher." Heath pushed me so high that I nearly got stuck in the branches.

"Come on, your turn."

I jumped off the swing and stoped if from moving so Heath could climb on.

- End FlashBack -

I opened the car door and swing myself out. I closed the door and headed up to the house. I rang the bell and waited for a moment before it was opened be Heaths mum. I took one look at her before bursting into tears.

"Oh Sweetie."

She pulled me to her and gave me a bone crushing hug. After a little while I started to compose myself and she loosened her hold on me.

"Come in, everyone is here."

We walked into the living room and sure enough the entire family was there. Heath's brother David, his mum and dad, his grandparents, aunts, uncle and cousins. David got up from his seat and came over to me. I gave him a weak smile and a single tear ran down my cheek. David gave me a hug and I felt a lot better even though my heart was breaking. Why couldn't it have been me, I had no one who cared for me anymore besides Heath and now he was gone leaving behind a huge loving family. Even though he and Heath were so different, they are very similar, very caring and generous and I loved them both to bits. They also looked a lot like each other. He led me over to the couch and we sat down. Everyone sat in silence for probably ten minuted before Heaths father spoke.

"Thank you for coming."

God how the hell was I meant to reply, I was stumped, I couldn't really say 'that's no problem or that's alright. They had just lost a son/grandson/brother/cousin. I did the only thing I could think of and plastered a small smile on my face. The room fell into silence again and after fifteen minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to get some air." I said.

"Good idea, I'll come with you." David said standing up.

We headed outside and I went to sit on the swing. I was mildly surprised it didn't break but that thought was only in the back of my mind. I turned to look at David, he was leaning against the tree staring up into the branched and beyond into the infinite blue of the sky.

"David, are you okay?" I know it was a stupid question to ask, hell his brother died in a horrific car crash for crying out loud but I felt it would do us both good to talk. He was silent for a while before he answered. I was starting to think he hadn't heard me.

"I just feel so empty." He breathed out.

"I know, when you called me, I passed out and when I came to I didn't remember what she you said, Kai had to tell me what happened." I told him.

"Is this Kai guy the one you are living with?"

I was a little surprised be the fact the he knew I was living with Kai.

"How do you know that?"

"Heath." He stopped. Chocking on the name

"Heath" he continued "gave me a big rant and rave about how his Babes was living with some guy that wasn't him."

"But why, we stopped going out over a year ago?" I asked a little confused.

"It doesn't matter, he still loved you."

Oh god, I couldn't breathe. My chest had constricted with that last bit of information and my vision started to blur.

"Are you Ok?" David asked coming over to me.

I made a frantic NO signal with my hands as I tried to get my breathing under control. David stood behind me a rubbed my back and shoulder and neck. After a few moments I started to calm down. My vision cleared and I could breathe again. Phew. I rubbed my eyes and leaned forward over my legs.

"Do you need a drink or something?" David asked looking concerned.

"No, I'm fine." I told my knees.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I should have known it would upset you." He apologised.

"No really it's okay." I straightened up and gave him a weak smile.

We fell into silence again after what seemed like hours I stood up.

"I have to be getting back. Would it be alright if I bring someone to the funeral with me?"

"Who?" David asked.

"It's Kai, he kind of knew Heath and he drove me all the way up here this morning and well, I kind of want you to meet him." I spoke but it was barely more than a whisper.

"The truth is I really need him there for moral support."

"If it means that much to you, you can bring him and I have to admit it would be nice to put a face to all of Heaths rantings."

"He didn't hate Kai did he?" I asked a little uncertainly.

"No, he just missed you that's all."

"Thank you, I now we didn't say much but I feel a lot better now." I gave him a hug.

"Say goodbye to everyone for me."

I headed back to the car and slid behind the wheel. I took a minute to gather my thought before putting the key in the ignition and returning home.

When I got home Kai was sitting on the front steps waiting for me.

"How did it go?" he asked standing up once I got out of the car.

"As well as it could. It was a little tense though."

He walked over and put his arms around me in a hug.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

It was kind of weird having Kai hold me. Sure there was an immense physical attraction between us but real affection was another thing. It was nice. It showed me that he really cared which is what I really needed right now.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure, lead the way."

We headed around the back of the house and down a little track that lead to the beach. We walked along in silence for a while before I stopped.

"Kai?"

He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for the whole Tala thing, I was just really stressed and I just needed something."

"It's ok, I understand, besides I know it didn't mean anything."

"You want to know the truth?" I didn't wait for him to answer before continuing. "The truth is I like you, I like you a lot." I turned away from him and stared out over the ocean and the breaking waved.

He came and stood beside me, he put an arm around me and places a soft kiss on my temple.

"I like you too, very much."

Despite my mood I broke into a grin. I turned to him and gave him a big hug. When I pulled back I looked into his eyes and smiled. Kai leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth. I readjusted my head so that now we were kissing properly. I slid my arms up around his neck and him back This was just what I needed. A couple past us, walking their dog but neither of us noticed.

The day of the funeral dawned bright and sunny. The funeral was at ten so I took a shower. Well I guess it wasn't really a funeral more like a memorial service considering the body had already been cremated due to the damage Heaths' body had received. I got ready because I had slept kind of late and went down to the kitchen for my morning cup of coffee. I was in a knee length black dress, stockings and black high heeled shoes. I also had my hair and makeup done. Kai came into the kitchen a few minutes later looking great. He was in a black suit, black button down long sleeve shirt, black tie and black dress shoes. I said good morning and gave him a kiss. We sat in silence while we drank our coffee and then we left for the service.

When we arrived at the service and finally found a park we headed over to Heath's family. His mother and father were standing at the door thanking people for coming. I went over to introduce Kai and gave them both a quick hug.

"Where's David?" I asked after the introductions were made.

"I don't really know sweetie, but I think he might be around back." I thanked Heaths mother and Kai and I headed off in search of David.

His mother was right. When we went around to the back of the church David was sitting on a bench looking totally lost. My heart went out to him. I walked over to him and took the seat beside him but he didn't notice.

I placed my hand on his knee and gave it a little pat. He looked over at me and snapped out of his gaze into nothingness.

"David there is someone I would like you to meet."

I motioned Kai over to us and we both stood up.

"David this is Kai, Kai, David."

The both shock hands and began a polite conversation. David was a few years older than us. He was 22, Kai was 18 and I was 17 but the difference in our aged didn't seem to be there or didn't really matter. The church bells rang in memory of Heath and also to signal the start of the service. We headed inside past Davids' parents. David continues to the front of the church while Kai and I sat somewhere in the middle. Heaths mother and father went to take their seats but stoped when the saw me.

"Why are you sitting all the way back here? Come and sit up the front with us."

"Oh no. It's okay I didn't want to intrude." I told them.

"What's to intrude on? Sweetie you are family. Now come on you and Kai come and sit up with us." Heaths' mother was so kind.

I looked over at Kai and he gave my hand a brief squeeze in reassurance. We stood up and followed them to the front of the church.

Once everyone was seated and quite the service began.

A man walked up to the podium and began to speak.

"We are all gathered here to mourn the loss of a very special young man, Heath Miller was a beloved member of our community and will be missed greatly by everyone who knew him. It is tragic that such a young life was taken from our midst but we have to remember that god works in mysterious ways and should not be cursed for his decision. Heath touched so many lives with his kindness and will always be remembered in the heart of those he touched with a warm smile. Now we have a family member who would like to say a few words. David would you please come forward."

David stood and walked to the podium. As he walked past me I gave his hand a small squeeze.

He stood before everyone and I could see him shaking, I knew how hard this was going to be for him.

"As Heaths older brother I would like to hope that I helped guide him in the right choices and that I was always there for him. When in truth it is more likely the other way around. My brother Heath Miller would do anything to help someone he cared about. He was a brave and fearless and probably the strongest person I ever knew and will probably know in my whole life. There is a saying that only the good die young, well the way I see it. Heath must have been incredible to be taken from us at such a young age. In the seventeen years that Heath was with us he touched so many people in many ways. Doing simple things like helping old ladies cross the road or smiling or picking up a child that had fallen and scraped their knee. I honestly believe that he made the world a better place. The cruel irony in this situation was the Heath hated driving, and he could not understand why people would drive cars irresponsibly, he understood that every time you got behind the wheel you were driving a weapon. One thing that I am certain of is that in his last moments alive his thought would not have been selfish. He would be more concerned about the other passengers than himself. May he always be remembered. And may his sole rest in peace.

David stepped down from the stand and came back to his seat. The entire time he was up there his voice shook but I was so proud of him.

The Priest returned to the stand and informed us that they were going to play a song chosen by the family. He stepped down and the song began.

I listened to the lyrics and the melody and let the tears run down my face. Kai pulled me to him and brushed the hair from my eyes. It was over, the service, Heaths life and a part of mine. One thing that was not over was my deep love and respect for my lost friend and it never would be.

Please review

infinite x's and o's

theperfectoasis


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N just a warning to all that this chapter contains adult material that may offend some readers. For those of you who continue to read I hope you enjoy the story it really isn't that graphic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or the beyblade characters_

Chapter 6

The morning after the funeral not a whole lot happened. Delta stayed in her room and Kai didn't know what to do. He'd truly wanted to talk to her but she said that she wanted to be left alone and he respected her wishes. What else could he do? Around eleven Kai was outside talking to Tala on the phone when David came by.

"Hi." Kai said offering a friendly smile.

"Hi."

"…."

"…."

"Ah, is Delta here?" David asked as he stood before Kai looking slightly nervous though Kai couldn't imagine why.

"Yeah she's in her room." Kai told him removing the phone from his ear.

"Thanks."

David turned his back and walked into the house leaving Kai staring after him.

David climbed the stairs to where he remembered Delta's room being and knocked on the door.

"Kai, I told you I'm fine." Delta told the door still not wanting company.

"It's David." The new voice spoke through the door

"Oh."

Delta got up from the bed and went to open the door.

"Ah, Hi." Delta smiled at David as he entered her room.

"Hi," David shifted slightly. "Mum told me to bring these things over." David handed her a box.

It was the first time Delta noticed the box in his arms.

"Thanks, what is it?" Her heart was pounding and her palms suddenly began to sweat.

"The things you left in Heath's room, the things you gave him and the things we thought he would want you to have."

Delta took the box from him and put it down on her bed. She looked at the box for a moment before turning back to David, they stared at each other for a few minuted neither knowing what to say.

"I'd better go, I just came to give you the box." David added, not wanting to be in the room anymore.

He turned and headed for the door.

"David, wait... Thank you." She said in a quiet voice.

Delta crossed the room and gave him a hug, he returned the hug then left. Delta stood at the door for a minute, not really sure what to do. She turned around and her eyed locked on the box, she stared at the box for probably ten minutes before leaving the room. She wondered around the house, up and down the endless halls. Delta finally ended up in the kitchen when Henry was making lunch. She walked over to the breakfast bar and slumped down into the chair.

"Problem mistress?" Henry asked concerned.

"Yes."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Henry asked.

"Well it might help…. Ok um. David just dropped of a box of things. I know that they are Heaths' and I know that what is inside was special to him and I just don't think I can."

"I think that you should do what you feel is right, you don't have to go through the box right now. Do it when you feel ready." The old mans' kind and wise words made a lot of sense.

"Thank you Henry. I really need to see Kai, I've been pushing him away today." Delta gave Henry a hug before going off to find Kai.

Kai sat alone in the garden, he looked around the flower beds and love seats that had been placed in different parts of the garden and sighed. All he wanted to do was help Delta feel better but she wouldn't even let him see her. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand being places on his shoulder. Kai turned to face the owner of the hand, when he saw Delta he smiled.

"Hi." He breathed

"Hi, I'm sorry for pushing you away earlier." Delta apologised feeling slightly guilty.

"It's okay, do you feel better?" Kai asked.

"Yes but one thing would make me feel even better." She smiled

"And that would be?"

"A big hug!" Delta walked forward and wrapped her arms around Kai. Kai wrapped his arms around her and they stood there in silence for a long time, just enjoying each others company.

"You know that the holidays are in a few weeks?"

"Yeah." Kai and Delta had been back at school for a few weeks and now it was time for school holidays the past few weeks had been hard but they were getting through it together.

"Well every year the guys and I go somewhere and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Kai asked as he flipped through a magazine.

"Isn't that kind of a guy thing?" she asked with a frown.

"Yeah but not this year. Max is taking Emily and Ray is taking Mariah so I thought I would see if you wanted to come." He explained.

"I'm not sure Kai, it sounds like a couples thing." Delta was slightly uneasy. The only boyfriend she had ever had was Heath and now he was gone, moving on no longer seemed so important.

"I doesn't have to be, I just thought seeing as they are your friends too you might want to come." Kai didn't know where he stood with Delta and he knew that right now wasn't the time to push the issue.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. The guys said that they would let the girls choose."

"Oh, okay. Count me in." Delta was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

She ran over and checked the monitor, ever since they had been back Gwen had been plaguing them at regular intervals. Gwen was standing at the door cracking her knuckles.

"Quick Kai take your shirt off." She whispered. This really was childish but it was a fun distraction form what was going on inside her head most of the time.

"What?" Kai was slightly surprised by the request.

"Just do it!" Delta told him in a stage whisper.

Kai did as he was told and took off his shirt. Delta quickly threw her shirt into the corner and went to answer the door. 'What the hell is she doing?' Kai wondered. Delta opened the door and looked over at Gwen.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a fake happy voice that made her sound like she had been sucking helium.

"Kai!" Gwen was in a bad mood.

"Sorry he's busy right now." Delta replied losing the happy voice.

Gwen looked over Deltas shoulder at Kai lying on his bed, then back to Delta in a bra. Her plastic face contorted into hate as she glared at Delta. Gwen cracked her knuckles again and went to smack Delta across the face. Delta side stepped and pushed Gwen back out into the hall. Gwen tried to hit her again but this time Delta retaliated. Her palm came and smacked her nemesis and with an upwards thrust, there was the sound of breaking cartilage. Gwen lay on the ground in a bleeding heap. Delta walked over and stood looking down at her.

"I don't know why you even bother, for one Kai is mine. Two he will NEVER be yours and three, when we fight there will only ever be two hits. That is me hitting you and you hitting the ground! It's such a shame I broke you nose again, that new one didn't look too bad, oh well." Delta took one last disgusted look at her before returning to her room where Kai was waiting.

"You know, you should probably stop breaking her nose her dad will probably sue you." He told her.

"No problem, my lawyers can handle her with their hands tied behind their backs!" Delta walked into the room closely followed by Kai. She shut the door and turned to Kai.

"Now what was that you were saying about spring break?"

Two things became apparent as the weeks leading up to the holidays passed by. One Gwen was not happy. Every time Delta would walk past her she would snarl or try to trip her. And two, that Delta couldn't open the box. She felt bad for not doing it but she just wasn't ready, she would probably never be ready. Every day she would look at the box but she could never bring herself to open it. More and more Delta retreated into her shell and away from her friends and those who wanted to help her. Her aggression towards Gwen increased as well.

Kai sat talking to Tala and Max in the cafeteria after dinner. Everyone else had returned to their rooms.

"I just don't know what to do with her. Every day she seems to be getting worse." Kai told them.

"Yeah I saw Gwen's black eyes yesterday." Max added sipping on his milo. "She is turning into a bully and she hates bullies!"

Tala was silent as Kai and Max continued there convocation.

"Every time I try to talk to her she says she's fine, I mean I can't argue with someone in denial, there is no point and I can't convince her otherwise." Kai admitted, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well you're going to have to do something before it gets out of hand. Eventually Gwen's dad is going to run out of money for nose jobs." Max was trying to lighten the mood but failed miserably.

"I know but what? Maybe the holiday will help, you know, get her away for a while." Kai ignored Max's previous joking tone.

"It might work, but I wouldn't hold my breath." Max suddenly became serious again.

Kai shifted in his seat to look at Tala who sat beside him. "Any bright ideas Tala?"

"Sorry mate you're on your own." Tala confessed looking down at his hands.

"Thanks." Kai muttered.

"Look maybe she just needs time. Let things settle." Tala gave the only advice that he could and it was nothing Kai hadn't heard before.

"It's been over a month." Max added.

"People don't just get over death in a flash Max. It takes time and sometimes some people never fully heal." Tala spoke, showing wisdom beyond his years.

Kai sat and watched Max and Tala argue for a few minutes before standing and heading towards the door of the cafeteria.

Maxed watched his progress. "Hey where you goin?"

"To talk to her. She's kind of my girlfriend, it's my job to make sure she is ok." Kai answered before leaving.

Tala and Max both stared. Kai and Delta in a relationship. FECK THE WHAT! (a/n yes I do mean feck!) they didn't have time to reply because by the time they got over the initial shock Kai had already left the cafeteria and was on his way back up to his room. The two boys stared at each other for a while and it was a lot longer before either of them could formulate a full sentence regarding the topic.

When Kai returned to the room he found Delta sitting in the middle of the floor crying with papers, photos, cds and a whole heap of other paraphernalia surrounding her. Kai scanned the room then realised what was going on. The box sat empty on the corner of the room. He crossed the room and knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting an arm around her.

Delta didn't answer but let out a huge sniff instead.

"You opened the box." Kai stated the obvious.

Still no reply but this time she shook her head.

"What do you mean you didn't open the box?" Kai asked, she obviously had.

Delta got up from her spot on the floor and crossed to the computer where she pulled up several filed. Kai came and stood behind her and watched the image that had just appeared on the screen.

Image-

Gwen stood at the door to their room looking around nervously checking to see if anyone was around. Then she pulled a card from her back pocket and slid it down between the lock and the door jam. With one more quick glance up and down the hall she twisted the door knob and entered their room.

As Kai watched the image on the screen he felt his anger rise and the grief that Delta was feeling. Gwen had done this, Gwen had put Delta through all this, but how did she know about the box? Questions ran through his mind as the image came to an end. Gwen had done some pretty terrible and mean things in the past but this really took the cake. Delta went to sit on her bed and surveyed the mess surrounding her. Well it wasn't really a mess. It was Heath, everything that she looked at brought back a memory. They were happy memories but at the moment every memory was painful. As if she was being stabbed in the heart with thousands of needles every time she allowed her eyes to rest on an object.

Kai closed the image on the computer and went to Delta. He sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her to him. They sat that way for a long time, Delta crying and Kai comforting her. Eventually she fell asleep so Kai laid her down on the bed and threw a blanket over her. Then he stood and left the room.

He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to do something. There was no point confronting Gwen because she would simply deny it. He didn't know where his feet were leading him but soon he found himself standing in front of the principal's office. He knocked and after a brief moment was let in. he walk into the bright office, lit offensive with florescent lighting. Everything in the room seemed to have an aggressive feel to it.

"How may I help you Kai?"

Kai was dragged from his thoughts by the kind voice of the old man sitting behind his desk drinking coffee.

"I want to report something."

"And that would be?" Mr Dickenson asked

"Earlier today my room was broken into be Gwen Harrison."

"That is a very strong accusation Kai."

"I know that sir but I have proof." He told the old man.

"You have proof that Gwen broke into your room?"

"Yes I have it on tape."

"Okay, then why did she break into your room?"

"Well ever since Delta and I started sharing a room the two of them have been at odds." That was putting it nicely Kai thought.

"Did she do anything in your room while she was in there?" Mr Dickenson asked.

"Yes, she destroyed a box that had some personal things in it." Kai informed him.

"Was the box yours?" Mr D inquired.

"No it was Deltas', the box was filled with Heaths personal effects." Kai told the principal about Heath when he had come to ask permission to take Delta home for the funeral.

"Oh, I see. Well what would you like me to do about it?" For the first time in the conversation Mr Dickenson acted like the family friend Kai remembered.

"What can you do?" Kai asked feeling a rush in his stomach, something was going to be done.

"Quite a lot actually. What she has done is against the law, breaking and entering is a criminal offence. I could suspend her or expel her from the school." Mr D explained.

Kai didn't need to think even for a moment. "Expel her. No one has the right to go through others peoples' things especially with the intention is to cause pain." Kai told him.

"You are very protective of her aren't you?"

"Who sir." Kai was fanning innocence.

The old man quirked an eyebrow, not buying Kais' act for a minute. "Delta."

"I would not wish what she is going through on my worst adversary." Kai told his principal.

"There is only one problem with this. Her family donates quite a substantial amount to the school each year."

"That is no problem, I'm sure my grandfather will offer recompense for your loyalty to its family." Kai said.

"Very good, I will speak to Gwen later this evening and she will be gone by the end of the week." Mr D told Kai.

"Give her until the holidays, tormenting her will give Delta something to preoccupy her mind with until we all go on vacation." Kai told the principal.

"Are you sure that is a wise decision?" he asked.

"I don't see a problem with it and anyway her father can afford to buy her a new face." Kai smirked.

Kai had said all that he was going to say, he had left Delta alone for long enough and he was starting to worry. Sure she was asleep when he left but lately her sleeping patterning had been all over the place. He was pretty sure she wouldn't do anything rash but it's better to be safe than sorry….

until next time-

theperfectoasis


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N just a warning to all that this chapter contains adult material that may offend some readers. For those of you who continue to read I hope you enjoy the story it really isn't that graphic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or the beyblade characters_

Chapter 7

"So this is how it's going to go, first off I'm going to kick her ass. Second, I'm going to kick her ass again and then thirdly," Kai cut her off "Let me guess you're going to kick her ass?"

Delta sat fuming as she watched the replay of Gwen breaking into her room. Several days had passed and she had come to terms with what had happened. But just because she had come to terms with it didn't mean she was going to let it go. HELL NO. There was no way in hell Gwen was going to get away with what she had done. Kai hadn't told her that Gwen was getting expelled, he decided it would be good for her to deal with what had happened in her own way.

Kai sat on his bed watching Delta plan her revenge on Gwen. From what he could gather she hadn't come up with a punishment deserving of the crime that she had committed but it was only a matter of time until she did. All hell was about to break loose.

Tala had watched Delta ever since Kai had said that the two were dating. He wasn't jealous; it was just that if she was an important part of Kai's life she became Tala's concern. She had defiantly become more withdrawn, distant from her friends and it worried him. He knew the reason she was upset and he understood but watching her mope around was starting to bring the whole group down. Tala had decided that enough was enough; tonight he was taking the whole group out to Kai's club for the three D's. Dancing, Drunkenness and Drugs, well maybe not the last one but defiantly the first two! He knew there was no way that Delta was going to go willingly but Tala had a plan. It wasn't anything special really; he was going to drag her kicking and screaming. Simple but effective.

At nine that night Tala knocked on Kais door. Delta answered the door in her usual attire, tight jeans and a pretty top, perfect she was ready. Kai knew about the plan and thought it was a good idea. When he saw Tala at the door he grabbed their coats and stood behind Delta at the door so she couldn't escape.

"What's going on?" she asked looking between Tala and Kai.

"We, including you are going out." Tala informed her.

"Tala that's really sweet but I'm really not in the mood." Delta began to protest.

"Too bad, you have no choice." Kai said as he pushed her out the door and closed it before she had a chance to duck back inside.

Everyone was waiting in the hall. She let out a sigh and began to walk down the hall with everyone following. She knew there was no point in objecting so she figured she would just go along with it.

Stepping into the club caused Delta to smile it was just how she remembered it and maybe just maybe it was just what she needed. A man walked up to them and asked them it any of them would be singing. What? Singing she didn't understand. "Tonight is karaoke night." The man informed them after looking at her blank face. "It doesn't matter if you're not sure, if you want to sing just come up to the stage." The man spoke to Kai for a few minutes before he left and returned to the stage.

Delta immediately went to the bar and ordered a stiff drink, she wasn't usually a drinker but she figured she deserved one or maybe three. As she sat there sipping her drink and looking around, maybe this would turn out alright. And maybe if she got pissed enough she might even get up on stage and sing. She hadn't done that for ages.

Across the room Tala and Kai sat in a booth watching Delta.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Kai said as he watched Delta order another drink.

"It's starting to look that way isn't it?" Tala answered as she downed the drink in one go.

"Should we do something?" Kai mused.

"We'll see if she stops soon, if not we'll do something."

Delta downed another two drinks and the boys began to worry but as they were about to get up and put a stop the disastrous situation unfolding before them Delta got up from the stool and wonder down the stairs and across the dance floor.

"What the hell is she doing?" they wondered as they watched her weave her way across the dance floor dancing with the odd person that captured her but they were quickly disposed of and she continued on her was. She made her way to the stage and got the attention of the DJ. They had a brief conversation before the DJ nodded his head and went to his CD collection.

"Oh god she must be really pissed." Tala said as he watched her dancing at the corner of the stage. Kai had never seen Delta drink before and he had no idea how well she held her booze but she seemed pretty coherent so he figured she would be ok.

Not having any idea if she was pissed or not or even if she could sing Kai pulled out his cell phone and dialled the DJ and told him to be ready to turn off the microphone if necessary. The song ended and the girl on stage climbed down and disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

The DJ gave Delta a hand onto the stage she walked to the middle of the stage. She bowed her head and the stage lights went off. This got the crowds attention and everyone turned to the stage, no one could see anything due to the lack of light. Some people jostled towards the stage trying to see what was going on, a mummer rippled thought the crowed but it abruptly stopped when the music began to play through the speakers. A soft voice began to eco through the club and everyone was mesmerised.

After the first verse the spot light came on to reveal Delta standing in the middle of the stage with her head down and her hips swaying gently to the music. Sure it wasn't a real clubby song but it was karaoke night so there had been a few songs like that. As the next verse started she took the microphone from the stand and began to roam around the stage taking full advantage of the space she had to work with. Every set of eyes followed the girl with the mesmerising voice.

She continued to sing and for the first time she looked up and met the gaze of the crowd and for some unexplained reason the entire dance floor began to clap in unison. She smiled and began to sing the next verse.

Tala and Kai stood at the railing on the balcony watching the seen before them unfold. They were speechless, she was incredible. Kai heard a voice behind him say that they could do better than her and that she wasn't that good. He turned to give the person a death glare but nearly pissed himself laughing when he saw it was one of Gwens' little friends. He had heard her sing before and damn, it could shatter glass, eardrums and probably concrete. He turned back to the stage just in time for the chorus.

On the dance floor Max, Ray, Emily, Mariah and Tyson watched in amazement, they had no idea that Delta could sing. She didn't even sing in the shower for crying out loud. She never hummed, whistled or anything that even showed a hint of her musical talent. I mean she listened to a lot of music but what self-respecting teen didn't. The simplest way to explain the way they were feeling was blown away.

The song ended and the crowd broke into applause. Shrieks, whistles and catcalls filled the club. Delta took a bow and headed to the edge of the stage, before jumping down she turned to face the audience, she stood, smiled broadly at the DJ, after thanking him she began to walk away.

She had only gone a few steps when a man in a dark suit confronted her. "Miss Adams?" the man enquired. Delta nodded. The man handed her an envelope. Delta consulted the envelope and by the time she was ready to ask any questions the man had gone. She returned to the balcony and took a seat on one of the couches. Everyone came over to congratulate her on a stunning performance. She rested her head on Kais' shoulder and smiled at all her friends, they really were the best. When the conversation turned away from her and onto the topic of their trip Delta opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of writing paper. She scanned over the letter but it didn't sink in she had to read it a second time for her brain to comprehend what was written before her.

The note read-

_Hello Delta,_

_I'm sure you are wondering what this_

_letter is all about so I won't keep_

_you in suspense any longer. Since your_

_grandmother died at the beginning of this_

_year you believed yourself to be the last_

_remaining Adams of you family, well I _

_am writing to tell you that you are not the_

_only one left. When your mother was_

_eighteen she had an illegitimate_

_son who now resides in Russia, he is three years older _

_than you and as you turn eighteen at the end_

_of the year you are correct in assuming_

_he is twenty-one. He does not know of your_

_existence I am sure. You may be wondering_

_how I know all this, well the answer is I _

_make it my business to know things about_

_everyone. For example I know that you are_

_currently living in a boarding school and_

_sharing a room with Kai Hawaiki which _

_I must admit sounds a little unconventional._

_Do not underestimate me or my knowledge_

_Boris._

"Hey Delta what do you think?" Max's cheery voice broke through her thought as she pondered the letter.

"Ha?" she looked blank.

"About going to Italy." He informed her.

"Ah sorry guys I can't go. I have something I have to take care of." She told them."

There were protests which she ignored. Telling them she was tired she stood to leave the club. When she got to the door she realised that Kai was walking beside her.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she got her coat form the doorman.

"I'm taking you home, you don't think I'm going to let you walk home alone do you?" Kai asked sounding mock surprised.

"That's so sweet." And she gave him a kiss. Kai made the most of the kiss and drew her to him. Ever since the incident with the box they hadn't been really close and Kai thought he was going to self-combust if he couldn't be with her soon.

They walked home hand in hand, comfortable in each others company and silence.

"Are you serious, you're actually considering going? Do you even know who the hell this guy is?" Kai was almost yelling at Delta after she had told him she was going to Russia.

"He says his name is Boris and sure the letter was a little creepy but I still have to find out if it is true or not." Delta shot back keeping her cool which was a good thing because Kai was about explode.

"BORIS? You have got to be shitting me! Why the hell does this guy keep showing up in my life? There is no way in hell you are going!" he was starting to calm down and tension was slipping from his body as understanding dawned.

"Kai I have to go, I have to find out if this is for real or if this Boris or whatever his name is, is just messing with me."

"Well if you insist on going to Russia Tala and I are coming with you there is no way you are going alone. Agreed?"

"Why Tala?"

"Because he knows Boris as well as I do."

"How do you know Boris?"

"That doesn't matter right now and stop trying to change the subject. Just agree."

"Fine I agree. You and Tala can come with me."

Delta's POV

The whole plane ride to Russia I was a nervous wreck. Every time we hit a pocket of turbulence I started hyperventilating. In normal circumstances Tala and Kai would be laughing their arses off at me but because they knew the whole Heath thing all they did was shoot death glairs at anyone that gave me a funny look. The in-flight movie didn't help much ether. I didn't catch the title but when I looked at the screen at the front of the cabin there were people with really scared looks on their faces before they were sucked out the door of an aeroplane. I let out a whimper and buried my face into my puke bag and concentrated on breathing while Kai rubbed my back in a calming manner. Every now and then my eyes would land on the oxygen mask sticker and I seriously considered getting high. You know the only reason they have the masks in the planes is so just before you die you get high. Seriously! I mean it's not going to do you any good if you crash into the ocean or if you hit the ground in a fiery ball of flames now is it? No. The only reason they are there is to keep you calm, the oxygen only lasts for ten minutes anyway. When you have excess oxygen in your blood you become light headed and euphoric and frankly when you die you don't care.

After god knows how many hours we finally landed at Russia's international airport. I would have been ecstatic if I wasn't so exhausted. I sat myself down on one of the luggage carts and refused to move so Tala wheeled me around the airport beside Kai who had all of the luggage. We made it through all the checkpoints and out to the front of the main entrance. Tala hailed a Taxi and piled me into the backseat. It's kind of funny isn't it? Kai is my boyfriend and Tala is the one looking after me. Ah well, you get that! After we were all in the taxi Tala gave the driver directions to our hotel. Yes Tala knew Russia like the back of his hand. Well he did grow up here, so did Kai but he hadn't been back for ages. Tala still had some family here so he had a reason to visit. Unlike Kai.

When we got to the hotel we all got out. A porter came rushing up to us to take our luggage up to our rooms. Tala commandeered another trolley while Kai signed us in and pushed me around the lobby. He is soo sweet! He really would make a good boyfriend! Wow, where the hell did that come from? Yeah just going to ignore that thought. After Tala and I finished doing laps around the reception area we all went to the lifts and up to our rooms. They were next to each other, rooms 1187, 1189 and 1191. Kai being the gentleman he was got me a separate room. Tala wheeled me into my room, picked me up and put me on the bed. He left the room taking the trolley with him and that was when I noticed the room. It was incredible! Everything was so extravagant. It was like being in a palace. No shit! Ok I'm just going to sit here on the bed and not move the whole time I am here. I mean I am money but I think if I broke one thing in this place I would have to declare bankruptcy and I don't think that is a very good thing for a seventeen year old girl to have to do.

Around seven that night Kai came to check on her.

Knock-knock.

"Come in, it's open."

Kai opened the door and found Delta sitting on her bed looking out the window at the glowing lights of the city. He walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he noticed the way she seemed to shrink away from him.

"Yeah I'm fine….. I just feel a little lost that's all." Delta looked across at the man she had fought so hard to get. The man she had wanted for so long. He had been so nice to her and now she was losing interest. Why? She leaned over to him and pulled him down on top of her. As she looked into his deep crimson eyes he smiled at her and her heart broke. She pulled him into a fierce kiss and tried to find in him what she had fallen in love with. Yes she was only seventeen but she loved him. When they pulled apart for air Delta couldn't look him in the eye. He had done everything she had ever asked of him and for what? To be rejected? No he deserved better than that, and he would get it.

Delta slid her hands under the fabric of Kai's shirt and felt his gorgeous body under her fingertips. In the back of her mind was a song she loved. She knew what she was doing but she felt so detached, like an onlooker nearly.

Kai looked down at Delta and saw the misery in her eyes. Deep down he knew what she was doing but he wouldn't let that happen. For her, it would make it harder but it would make it imposable for him. He, Kai Hiwatari was in love and if he did sleep with Delta he didn't think he could ever get over her.

Kai pulled away. "Delta, why are you breaking up with me?"

The look on her face could only be described as pure shock.

"What….. How did you know?" she asked after she had regained the power of speech.

"I know you Delta. I could see it in your eyes when you look at me. The same as I can see it now."

"Kai I'm so sorry." Her voice broke as tears threatened to spill as her throat tightened.

"It's okay." He told her. But it wasn't, he was losing the one person he cared most about in the whole world.

'It's okay.' The words echoed around her head and through her mind. It wasn't okay! She was hurting him and she knew it. But there was nothing she could do. Deep down she knew that she still cared for him but something else had been demanding her attention. Tala….. but now she had to leave two people she cared very deeply about. The only people she had. She would once again be the only one.

The Russian morning dawned bright and clear, well it would when the sun came up. A cool wind whipped Deltas face as he pulled her scarf tighter around her neck to stop the chill running down her spine. As far as she knew the boys were still sleeping, but even if they were awake she was long gone. Rising before the sun she had packed and left the hotel without a second glance. Kai had told her that Boris was dangerous. There was no way she was putting them in danger for something that may not even be true.

She walked the streets in silence. No one was out at this time in the morning. In an hours or so the streets would be filled with people going to work and parents taking their children to school. Delta had always thought it stupid that trains ran when no one was up but now she thought it was one of the best ideas anyone had ever had.

Walking through the deserted terminal she let a shiver run down her spine as she let the full implications of what she was doing sink in. there was no one in the ticket booth so she brought a ticket from one of the machines. In a way she was disappointed there wasn't a salesman, it would have been nice to have someone to talk to. Delta went to sit on one of the cold stainless steel benches and waited for her train that was due in twenty minutes. 'Ha, at least it won't be crowded.' She thought as she looked at a photo of her and her friends and then one of her and Heath. This was her one chance to have a family again and nothing was going to stand in her way. Nothing.

The train finally came and she rushed inside. The train was warm and it filled her with hope. Taking a seat at the back of a carriage she pulled some food out of her backpack and ate an early breakfast. She was starving. She had skipped dinner the night before and the cold wind had made her hungry. She sighed as she looked out the window at the passing countryside. It reminded her of her train trip to school earlier in the year. She had thought she had nothing. That she wouldn't make any friends but now she had friends, a kind of family. She hoped she would see them again. One of the reasons she had left without Kai and Tala was because she had a bad feeling about the trip and one thing she had learned was to trust her instincts and to this day they had never let her down. Sometimes it scared her not having a plan but it was usually the best thing for her to do. Whenever she had a plan it never worked and something would always go wrong. Take this year for example. She had the whole year planed and then her grandmother had died and she got shipped off to boarding school, Heath was gone, her plans left in tatters.

The train sped through a tunnel and when it ended she found herself in the countryside. Coming around a corner she sun shone through the window, the first rays of light for a new day. It filled her with a warm sense of courage. But the letter she had received last night still worried her. She pulled it out of her bag and read it once more.

_The letter-_

_Arh very clever to bring body guards._

_Though they can't help you, you _

_Are only putting them in danger._

_My people have been told not to harm _

_you but no such courtesy has been _

_extended to your friend Tala and you boyfriend Kai._

_There is a train leaving the main terminal_

_at four o'clock tomorrow morning, be _

_on it alone. Ride the train until it _

_terminates one of my men will be _

_there to collect you._

_Boris_

It had worried her that this Boris guy knew where she was staying and that Tala and Kai were with her. And that he wouldn't guarantee their safety, so she would. It wasn't like she could tell them where she was going anyway. She was on the right train, well she thought she was.

Several Hours Later…

Tala knocked on Delta's door… nothing. He knocked again… nothing. He opened the door and peeked inside. The room was exactly as it had been yesterday when he had left her. Thinking she would be with Kai he left the room and knocked on the door next to the one he had just exited.

Kai opened the door and looked out at Tala.

"What?" Kai demanded. He didn't mean to be rude but he hadn't slept. He was too upset, the thing that really got his was he had no idea why Delta had broken up with him.

"Breakfast." He told him. "So tell Delta to get dressed and come down." Tala smirked.

"She isn't here. Did you check her room?"

"Yeah, she isn't in there that's why I came here."

Kai quirked his eyebrow. "You came here second after you checked her room?"

"Yeah. Point?"

"I don't really have one. Anyway there is no reason for her to be in my room." He told him.

"What do you mean? You're her boyfriend." Tala had a stupid look on his face like when Homer is confronted with a box of donuts.

"Well not anymore. She broke up with me last night." Kai told him.

Tala looked shocked. "Well if she isn't in her room where is she?" he asked.

The two boys looked at each other and one word raced through their minds. 'SHIT'.

It was early afternoon when the train finally pulled into its final destination. Stepping off the train she was eminently met by three men in dark cheap suits. They escorted her out of the terminal and into the back of a black SUV.

The ride to wherever they were going took around an hour but Delta had no idea where she was going. The windows were that heavily tinted she could not see out. Instead she clucked her phone tightly in her hand and occupied her mind with the thoughts of what it would be like to have a family again. A brother. When they arrived at their destination the men got out of the SUV and signalled for her to do the same. Climbing out she was met with the view of a large grey stone building. The men led her inside and down the dark corridors. The coolness of the stone sent a shiver down Deltas' spine as she struggled to see more then fifteen feet infront of her in the dark. Stumbling on a loose cobblestone Delta braised her hand on the wall for support. Once righting herself her attention was drawn back to her hand and the sticky crimson liquid that was upon it. Blood. She shivered as she whipped her hand down her jeans to get as much of it off as possible.

Delta was completely unaware that she was walking into, what a lot of people including Kai and Tala considered hell. As she continued down the cold halls with her body guards and tried to imagine a happier place. Fields drenched in sunshine, little puppies playing, walking on a beach, anything. She was walking completely unaware into hell, the deepest, darkest bowels of the Abbey.

"You might as well give up, there is no way in hell you will ever get her!" Brooklyn sat at his usual table in the Abbey watching Delta. She hadn't eaten in days and she looked really stressed. She had been in the Abbey for just over two months now and she still hadn't spoken to anyone. Even when someone spoke to her she would just turn away.

"We'll see how it turn out. But I can't help but think you will be eating your words." Brooklyn turned his attention away from the solitary figure sitting alone in the corner and back to Jamie who was sitting opposite him at the table.

Delta sat at her table looking at the slop infront of her which this place called food. She should have listened to Kai. He was right. Boris had tricked her, ever since she had been here there was no mention of her brother not even a whisper. The worst part of it was she had no way of getting home. Home, a boarding school. Well it wasn't home anymore. She had been here so long that the year was over. Her schooling career was over and she had nothing left to live for. If only she had stayed with Kai and Tala none of this would have happened. She missed them terribly. She regretted breaking up with Kai, while she was here Delta had a chance to review her feelings and the truth was she loved Kai. The thing with Tala had just been lust and she was way over it now. All she wanted to do was sit with Kai in their room cuddle up on the couch and watch a really crappy movie.

Kai had tried calling Delta countless amounts of times but she didn't answer or couldn't. That worried him, he hadn't forgotten about her and he was determined to find her. He had a pretty good idea where she was now. He knew she was at the Abbey and from what some of his old friend said there was a girl there matching her description. The problem was none of them could tell him the exact location of the Abbey. The Abbey would relocate every year or so or when there was too much heat on what was going on inside the building. Even though the torture chambers were under ground new victims would often scream so loud it could be heard on the surface. God he hoped they hadn't done anything to her, he would kill Boris if he had.

Sighing Kai got off his bed and wondered into his bathroom. He had been back home for over a month now and he was absolutely miserable. He had kept in touch with all of his friends but the only person he had seen since leaving school was Tala. Kai now ran his own dot com company from home. He had used his contacts to track down Delta but he couldn't find the Abbey. He had even organised fly overs of all the remote areas in Russia but still no luck. Even though he didn't know where the Abbey was he had a pretty good idea where it wasn't.

Turning on the shower he stepped out of his cloths and stood under the cool water. It felt good to get all of the days grit and dirt off. It was now summer and the temperature was soaring. Even with the air conditioning on he still felt uncomfortable. Since Delta had left Kai had gone off food, he had lost a fair bit of weight but he made up for it on his gym. He was in the best shape he had been in for ages now all he had to do was get an interest in food again and he would be fine. Every night his chef would cook him a large meal but he just couldn't bring himself to eat it. Even if he was hungry the food would seem to stick in his throat.

Stepping out of the shower Kai wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out onto his balcony. "Delta where are you?"

Delta let a tear roll down her cheek. Brushing it away she noticed not for the first time the unhealthy colour her skin had become. She was pail and often looked sick but that's what you get when you haven't seen sunshine in over two months. Giving in to her self-pity she curled up into a ball on her hard bed and cried.

A knock on her door broke her train of thought and she got up to answer it. Brooklyn stood there smiling at her.

"What do you want Brooklyn?"

"Now, now that's no way to treat someone that has come to cheer you up now is it." He scolded.

Instead of answering she slammed the door in his face. She hated Brooklyn and he just didn't seem to understand what 'piss off' meant. Whenever he wasn't training he would talk to her even though she ignored him. But lately he had been getting more forceful but she wasn't really that worried, surely he wouldn't try and pull anything, not with so many people around.

Walking back to her bed she sat down and looked at her phone. She hadn't had it on much because she didn't want to waist the battery. She was sure she would have missed calls and messages, but there was no signal when you lived twenty feet underground. Making a conscious decision to get out of here she made a mental plan to try and sneak out of the Abbey and call Kai or send him a message. He would be able to find her, he would come. She clung to that hope with all she was worth, she had to get out of here or she would die.

The batteries had gone flat on her Discman weeks ago and she was starting to go a little stir crazy. What was left of her? She no longer had any hopes, ambitions or dreams, well she did have on dream and it was what kept her going. To see Kai again, even if he had moved on, the thought broke her heart but deep down she knew he was still waiting for her. She wished she hadn't broken up with him and that she actually had slept with him that last night. If she had she would feel more secure in her belief but as it was all she could do is pray. Considering she had given up on god a long time ago she didn't know why she bothered but she had to believe in something even though every time she prayed it seemed like god was on the other line.

After one Delta got up from her bed and dressed quickly. After listening intensely at the door to make sure no guards were around she crept out of her room and proceeded down the dark hall. Every so often she would stop, straining to hear the slightest sound. Once she was sure the coast was clear she continued on her mission. Once she was outside she stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief she couldn't help but think it had been too easy. As she got further away from the Abbey she began to calm slightly and the thought of running away became very appealing. She was bought back to reality however when her bitbeast expressed her point of view. Of course she was right! She didn't have a clue where she was or where she could or should go. Once Delta was sure she was safe she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Kai's number. She didn't know the time difference in Russia and where ever the hell Kai was, but she didn't care. All her hope was hanging on this one phone call.

Holding her breath she listened as the call was connected and Kai's phone began to ring.

"Come on, come on pick up!" she was bouncing on her feet in anticipation.

The phone was ringing for too long. He wasn't going to pick up. Delta started to panic as her hope began to fade rapidly.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end was groggy and thick with sleep.

"Kai?" she let out a shaky breath.

"Delta….. is that you? Are you alright?" a sob erupted from her throat and she burst into tears.

"Kai you have to help me." She pleaded through her sobs.

"Where are you?" Kai's voice was slightly raised and Delta could sense the panic in his voice.

"I… I don't know. I…. I'm in a forest of pine trees or something… there is this big old church and….." she was cut off.

"I've found her, over there." A light shone towards her and Delta ducked behind a tree.

"Shit!" she muttered. "Kai, I love you." He didn't have a chance to respond because the line went dead. She was gone…

TTFN

theperfectoasis


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades, I do not own Kai, Tala, Voltaire or Boivolt. Delta was my own creation many years ago now and I think that is it. This chapter does contain mild violence so if you are uncomfortable with that prospect I advise you do not continue reading. _

_Cheers, happy reading._

_Chapter 8- the escape_

_A young girl and boy sat with their feet buried deep in the cool sand as they sat and ate their ice cream, the warm, golden sun shone down on their backs and a slight breeze teased their hair. It had been a perfect day. The two best friends didn't think that life could ever be any better than it was right at that very moment. What more could they possibly want, there was ice cream and great company. The small boy turned to the girl sitting beside him, reaching out he placed his small tan hand on her paler one and looked into her eyes. "Delta, you know we can't stay here for ever, it's time to go. It will all be over soon I promise." The little boy squeezed her hand in childlike reassurance._

"_I know, thank you Heath." The little girl looked back into his eyes. "Thank you."_

"Why do you think she is smiling?" Jamie asked Brooklyn as they sat in the chamber with Delta as she slept. Well it was more like she was unconscious. Ever since she had tried to escape and had been recaptured she had been locked in this chamber. Boris had ordered she be tortured for trying to escape and it seem that he had decided to punish her for the fact that Kai and Tala hadn't come to rescue her and be recaptured themselves.

"I don't know, but the mind can be a powerful ally, sometimes it gives you a place to hide when you have nowhere else to go. Maybe that's what is happening, maybe her mind has created an alternate world where she isn't here." Brooklyn had seen this happen before in this very room, many a time, he guessed it would be sad if he actually cared about anybody besides himself.

"Get the poker, it's time she joined us again." Boris chuckled as he watched Brooklyn get to his feet and cross to the fire, Boris really did love his job.

Brooklyn crossed the room to where Delta was tied up, her arms above her head and slightly to the side, it reminded him of a religious sacrifice. Where to burn? The options were endless, a wound across the back of her shoulder caught his eye, it was still seeping blood from when the wound had been inflicted hours earlier. All down one side of her body was covered in sticky burgundy blood Brooklyn tilted his head, enjoying the sight, yes, that would do nicely. There was no point letting her bleed to death then all his fun would be over. Spitting on the end of the poker to make sure it was still nice and hot he gave a small satisfied smile when a hiss met his ears.

'_It's time to go.'_

A scream ripped from Delta's chest as the poker was plunged deep into her wounded shoulder and her body jerked involuntarily trying to get away from the pain.

"Welcome back." Boris laughed over the intercom as Brooklyn gave the poker a twist. Delta glared up at Boris as she gritted her teeth, that would be the last scream they were going to hear from her.

_Three days earlier-_

Kai sat bolt upright in bed shaking. Delta had called him and she was in trouble. He had to find her. "I love you Kai." The words rang in his ears. She still loved him. His mind raced over what was going to happen to her when she was caught. The Biovolt guards showed no mercy, he knew that first hand. Delta would be beaten and tortured or worse…. Kai couldn't bring himself to think of what they could do to her. It made him feel sick to the stomach. Then something else she said came to mind.

A forest, that narrowed it down. The overhead photos he had had taken ran through his mind. There was an old building in a forest to the north of the capital, it never occurred to him to question why the building was there. Now that he thought about it, it was big enough to house all of the Abbey students. How could he have been so stupid and blind, narrow-minded. He had assumed it was deserted. As Kai pondered his stupidity and made a plan, a quote from Plato ran through his mind. 'Wolves and lambs have no compacts, and loins and men have no accord.

Days had passed since Delta had called Kai and he was very apprehensive. Did they catch her? What would they do to her if they caught her? At the moment Tala and Kai sat in a hotel room in Russia looking over the aerial shots Kai had gotten months ago when they first began to search for Delta.

They thought they knew where she was now, there had been no communication since her call and now they were working out the best way in and where they could hide on the way out. There was no way Delta would be in a fit state to travel any kind of distance.

"Look, there is an old mining camp about seventeen kilometres east from the church. If we can get there we should be safe." Tala said pointing to the spot on the map.

"Yes, but we better check it out first to make sure they haven't set up an outpost there. It seems too convenient. But if there is no one there we will be able to spend the night there." Kai agreed.

At dusk the next day Kai and Tala arrived at the mining camp. They skirted the perimeter checking for any signs of life. Once they checked to make sure the building were clear they decided to set up camp a little away from the mining camp just incase someone visited the camp of an unseen reason. There was an old pick up in the camp and after some tinkering they had it running, to a certain extent.

Delta was fighting to stay conscious when the lights in the hall began to waiver then went out completely. This had never happened before. All her sense's went on alert, she pressed herself against the far wall of her cell waiting for what came next. Brooklyn and Jamie ran to the door and out into the hall to investigate.

Kai had reached the control tower and had just disabled the lights for the compound and surrounding posts. Next came the surveillance system and the alarms. He smirked at Tala who was busy duct taping the guards mouths shut. "Got to love silver silence!" Tala laughed as he pushed to guard out of the way and went to the next.

"They don't make em' like they used to ha?" Kai chuckled as he watched Tala start to bind their wrists.

They both laughed quietly at their comments before dragging the guards into a broom closet.

After all four guards were in the closet Kai and Tala assembled their sniper rifles and loaded them with tranquillisers. They were aiming to disable not kill. They were fully decked out in camo gear and face paint so when they stepped out onto the balcony with their night vision goggles none of the other guards saw them but Tala and Kai knew exactly where everyone on them stood.

The first guard went down without a sound quickly followed by several others. Once all the guards were laying on the ground unconscious, there were sixteen in total, the two boys came out from their positions and made their way into the back of the church.

On previous inspection the back entrance was the easiest way to get into the underground tunnels of the old church.Kai and Tala ran through the tunnels stopping every now and then to listen. All the guards were unconscious outside and there was little chance Boris would be there. They knew were every tunnel and passage way would lead but they didn't know what area was assigned to which group.

They pushed themselves against a wall when six of the Abbey students ran past to the armoury to get equipped with weapons.

"That is not good." Tala muttered to Kai as five more students went past.

They found the area designated to barracks and began searching the single cells. Tala found Delta's bag but there was no sign of the girl. "She's not here, they must have her further underground." There was apprehension in his voice, the further you go into the Abbey the more unpleasant things happen and it wouldn't be too much longer now until all the guards were found.

Further and further Kai and Tala went into the bowls of the Abbey, they were now two floors deeper underground than the barracks and the smell of old blood stuck in their throats. There was the sound of voices ahead, the two boys ducked down a side passage as the got closer. "It has to be them, no one else would bother coming here, you get back there and guard her and I'll go to the armoury and see what's going on." They knew that voice, it was Brooklyn, looks like he weaselled his way up the food chain after they had left.

They held their breaths as he passed by the hall they were in oblivious to their presence. Both were itching to grab Brooklyn and put him out of action permanently but they had more important things to do right now. Around a corner they found Jamie but he didn't know they were there. Kai drew his rifle with the tranquiliser darts and took aim, there was a soft whoosh and then a thud as the target crumpled to the ground. While Kai tied Jamie up with zip ties Tala stepped into the room. The smell of fresh blood hit him like a wall, a fire glowed low in the hearth illumination the room in a soft orange glow. On the other side of the room was Delta, suspended by chains hanging from the ceiling. Tala felt the air being knocked out of his chest. "De, De wake up. Please only be asleep." Tala begged as he crossed to her and took her face in his hands. She began to stir.

"Tala is that you?" Her voice was thick and slow as she peered through the darkness and swollen eyes at the red head.

"Yeah it's me, thank fuck you're alive. Kai I've found her." He hissed into the darkness. Delta let out a whimper at his words. Kai was here, he had come to save her even after she had broken up with him and left the two of them in Russia.

Kai came into the room and together he and Tala managed to get Delta out of the chains, she couldn't walk on her own so they had to half drag, half carry her to the door. They hadn't gone far when there was the sound of running footsteps coming towards them. Kai ducked down a side tunnel pulling Tala and Delta with him, handing Delta to Tala he went back into the hall and listened. When he deemed the timing to be perfect he lobbed a grenade down the tunnel towards the noise, then he quickly ducked back down the side passage to Delta and Tala. There was a flash of light, a loud bang and the sound of crumbling rubble then everything was silent.

When they reached the outside of the building all three of them stopped. They could hear movement. It now made sense why they hadn't passed any of the students on the way out, they were all on guard.

Delta felt something touch her back and jumped but too late, Brooklyn had grabbed her, she was now pressed firmly against his body. Kai and Tala spun around at the sudden movement, when they saw Brooklyn a sneer spread across both boys faces.

"So we meet again." Brooklyn stated as he ran his free hand over Deltas shoulder and dug his fingers into the wound there. Delta crumpled to the ground and let out a groan of pain as her vision went white around the edges.

"Let her go, she is nothing to you." Kai rested his hand on the 45 SOCOM strapped to his lower back while Tala had his hand on a Glock which was strapped to his thigh.

"Oh, didn't she tell you about the lovely time we have been having after she called you?" The smugness in his voice made both boys want to cause him incredible pain.

"Now why don't you two go home and me and Delta here can go back inside and have some fun." He started to pull Delta back towards the tunnels. He hadn't gotten very far when they all herd two bangs. Tala's eyes rested on Brooklyn's body as Kai went to make sure Delta was alright.

The three spent several days outside the mining camp before heading back home. Delta needed the time to recuperate and used the time to fill in Kai and Tala. Once they knew what had happed to her everything would be alright.

"Do you have any idea why Boris wanted me?" she still had no idea why she was taken there, the whole thing about her having a brother was a complete lie.

"I'd say he did it to get at Kai and a lesser extent me. Whenever we seem happy and content Boris tries to corrupt the apple cart so to speak." Tala threw some more logs on the fire as he spoke.

"So all this was because of you two?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Tala replied.

Delta eyed him. "What does Boris want with the two of you?" this still didn't make sense to her.

Before Tala had a chance to explain Kai cut in. "Boris and a man called Voltaire built the Abbey to create a band of elite solders, the end result they hope, will be world domination. My grandfather is Voltaire so my name was on the list ever since I was born. Tala's father worked for Biovolt but when he realised what they were actually doing he tried to stop them so he was silenced. That is the basic history, now what we want to know is why you left us." There was so much more that he could tell her but she had been through enough for now, maybe one day he would tell her more about Biovolt, maybe not.

Delta sat quietly staring into the fire. "Later okay, I just don't have the energy to talk right now." Shortly after her breathing slowed and her eyes grew heavy, moments later she was asleep.

**LaterThatNight**

Tala was on watch, which left Delta and Kai sitting around the fire. They were both content with the silence but Delta had to get something off her chest.

"Kai?"

"Hnm."

"I'm sorry." The conversation was not one that she wanted to have, she felt stupid. Which made her realise that planning a conversation was a silly thing to do anyway because you never know what the other person is going to say.

"For what?" he had no idea where she was going with this.

"For leaving the two of you in the hotel." She explained.

"Why did you do that anyway?" Kai had been wondering that for quite some time, every night in bed as he tossing and turning he wondered.

Delta rummaged in her bag that Tala had saved and pulled out a letter. She handed it to Kai and watched him read it.

_Arh very clever bring body guards, though they can't help you, you _a_re only putting them in danger._ _My people have been told not to harm you but no suck courtesy has been extended to your friend and boyfriend._ _There is a train leaving the main terminal_ _at four o'clock tomorrow morning, be on it alone. Ride the train until it terminates, one of my men will be there to collect you._

_Boris_

Kai finished reading the letter before looking at Delta again. He didn't speak for several minutes, just looked at her.

"So this is why you left, and why you broke up with me?" Kai indicating the letter in his hand.

Delta nodded.

"So you didn't want to break up with me?" There was a hint of hope in his voice that made Delta want to cry. She knew what she had done was stupid and that she must have really hurt him. She would do anything to be able to undo the pain he had gone through.

"NO! How could I? I wouldn't have survived this year without you." she stood and went to sit next to him.

"I still love you Kai." This statement was nothing but a whisper and of course Kai caught every word.

He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. Her hair smelt of fire smoke and a scent that he couldn't pin to anything other than her.

"Come here." She beckoned Kai over to her and placed a soft kiss on his temple.

"I have missed you so much!' Kai told her as he wrapped his arms around her and began to draw her to him.

"I've missed you too. You were the only thing I ever thought about while I was in that hell hole." Her voice was barely above a whisper but Kai got every word like always. The two settled down in front of the fire in each other's arms, all felt right in the world.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" Delta asked as she smuggled further into Kais' arms.

"Remember, I wanted to kill you!" he chuckled.

"Trust me, the feeling was mutual." She grinned.

The following day the three teens left the unforgiving Russian forest and headed for home. Delta was now strong enough to travel, her skin was even a healthier shade, it was amazing what a bit of decent food and happiness could do for a person. When the plane finally touched down on home soil she let out a silent cheer. Everything was going to be fine now, she was back home. Sure she didn't have any family left but in her heart she knew that she had found a new one. Walking through the terminal she linked fingers with Kai and took Tala's arm, this was exactly where she was meant to be.

_A/N Well there you go, that's the end of the story. Sorry it took so long to post I actually though I had finished posting this fic. I know the Kai and Tala were OOC in this fic but they are in all my stories, what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. Keep an eye out for my new fic which will be coming soon called 'Flooding Rain' I'm hoping to start posting in the next month or so. _

_Thank you for the reviews and support, it is very much appreciated._

_Until next time,_

_Infinite x's and o'x_

_The perfect oasis._


End file.
